Shin Makoku!
by Gemini Genim
Summary: We all want to know what will happen if people from earth found out that Yuuri is the maou no? So what if Yuuri class get to go to Shin Makoku? and worse, what if the portal between the worlds wont close up? have Yuuram. I think at most Yuuri is the OOC but not much! Try it out you may like the story!
1. Prologue

**Hey! I couldn't get it out of my mind and I know a lot would want to know what will happen if Yuuri class will know about him and Shin Makoku!**

 **So this is a quick story that I just thought about and put on paper so sorry for mistake also I think my 'Word' is dead… it keeps trying to get me to fix mistakes when there are none,**

 **Also English? Yeah that's so not first language hahahahaha**

 **Hope you like it! Xxx**

Shibuya Yuuri was definitely not a happy man right now.

A lot has happened in the three years he been a king to Shin Makoku. He fell in love with Wolfram and proposed to him again, this time knowing what he was doing and married him, as they have been married for a month to Shin Makoku time.

He himself did some growing up. Yuuri gotten taller almost as Conrad and gotten more muscle on his body, let's say he did growing up right. Even his face got sharper and he looked more like his mazoku self.

Now you probably want to know why he was an unhappy man right now, well that is because he is on earth right now, the world that become his second home. He need to graduate from school so he wouldn't have problems coming back when he wanted.

But he only has a month and for that he is happy but he is of age in Shin Makoku and so he need to set a speech for the Ten Noble Families and all the documents that he can't do in Shin Makoku right now.

Yuuri continued to sign documents in the library not knowing that someone was looking at him.

Miss Akane Gimaru walked out of the library and into the teacher room.

"Akane-san it's good to see you made it" said the principle as she set.

"Yes I just saw Shibuya-kun signing more… documents" she said the last word as if she didn't know what to call those papers.

"Yes we came to talk about Shibuya Yuuri and Murata Ken" the principle said.

"The other day when I walking outside at lunch time I heard the sound of wood hitting wood, I know this sound because I did kendo, and as I walked to see what was happening I saw Shibuya-kun and Murata-kun with wooden swords practicing without protecting armor.

"I started yelling at them to stop for the fear of them being hurt but they didn't hear me and so I walked to them with the intention to stop them but before I could each had their sword pointed at me, Shibuya-kun was to my neck like it's going to chop my head off and Murata-Kun to my ribs like it's going to stab me!" the teacher said.

Another started talking "It happened to me too but when I asked them about it they said they need to be prepared for when assassins or kidnapers are going to attack, now I can kind of get the kidnapers thing but assassins?!" the principle looked at Akane and asked "Do you know something about that?"

Akane then remembered "I know that Murata-kun been looking for a lot of books like war strategy and politically books that I don't know what an 18-year-old have to do with…. Also Shibuya-kun and his documents…" she then looked up and continued "I think we need to do something about it sir".

The principle closed his eyes and then said "How about we take them on a trip for a week? Then we can look out for them". The teachers all agreed that it was a good idea.

And so it been decided they will go on an historical trip!

 **Yay~! Keep going to the next chapter!**

 **You know… that button that says 'Next'….. Push it!**


	2. Not a wimp anymore

**So you decided to give my story a chance? Thank you!**

 **Here is a little Yuuram in the cute way! Kinda… and Murata is… Murata!**

 **Won't stop you now….**

 **You can go….**

 **GO!**

 **READ THE CHAPTER!**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuuri was just finishing when Murata came.

"You ready to go home?" Murata asked as he fixed his glasses.

Yuuri looked at him and then back to the papers "Yeah all I need to do now is to write that speech…. Ughh!" he took all of his things and put them into his bag "Ok we can take those back home-" but before he could finish some girls came to him.

Yuuri knew one of them, Hikari Yumomo. She was one of the most beautiful girl in his class, she had long chocolate brown hair and big chocolate orbs that were decorated with long eyelashes. She also had a slim figure but all Yuuri could see was the tone of makeup she had on her face.

"Can I help you Yumomo-san?" he asked in a boring ton, that girl had been chasing him to be her boyfriend since the start of the year and she doesn't take 'No' for an answer.

"First of all I told you to call me Hikari, Yumomo is so not cute! And I want you to be mine Yuuri-chan" she looked at him determined but all she got was a bored look from the half mazoku.

"I told you that I don't want to and anyway I'm taken sorry" he said and looked at Murata "Let's go" and then started walking with the great sage.

"Wait! what do you mean Yuuri-chan?!" Hikari asked as she catch Yuuri arm and pushed herself on him. Yuuri looked at her and then to Murata and he just knew this was going to get to Wolfram and he will be burned meat by morning.

"Look Yumomo-san I've got someone I already love and I'm not going to betray them. So good day to you" he then pushed her away and walked out, pleading to Murata not to tell Wolfram.

They were now outside at the pond near the school. "We should go before someone will come like that fan girl of yours Shibuya" Murata said as he walked into the pond "Shut up Murata before I leave you here! I know you are planning to tell Wolfram about this" Yuuri said glaring at his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shibuya" the glasses boy said and smirked at him. Yuuri just looked at him "You're lucky I want to see Wolf now or else I would really would have left you here!" he then walked into the pond and they were off to Shin Makoku.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~ (Just so you know that is a Line so… XP)**

It was already night when Yuuri finely got Wolfram to calm down enough to tell him that he was not cheating on him and that he was not a wimp!

"Wolfram why would you think that I would cheat on you?" Yuuri asked as he hugged Wolfram from behind and kissed his neck.

"I can't know what you are doing there… it scares me that you would find someone you like and…" the blonde couldn't finish without chocking and Yuuri noticed it so he hugged him tighter and said "Never… I only love you and I would never do this to you"

Yuuri then rotated Wolfram body so he was in front of him "And I don't care if I have to show you every night" he then kissed him with force hearing Wolfram moan into his mouth from pure bliss.

"I'm sorry wolf but I need you now!" the double black said has he picked his love into his arms, bride style, and walked into their room and throw him on the bed.

"You can do whatever you want with me Yuuri…" Wolfram said looking at his king as he took his shirt off, showing all the muscle that he got in those three years "And that is what I'm going to do" Yuuri smirked and got on top of Wolfram.

He then kissed him and forced his tongue into Wolfram mouth, in the last month Wolfram found out that Yuuri can be very dominant when he wants. The blonde could only moan as he let his husband take control.

"Tonight I want to hear you scream my name" Yuuri said looking at a panting Wolfram.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Yuuri Looked at the blonde that was in his arms still sleeping.

He watched the light hit his beautiful skin and heard the little snores coming from that sweet, pink mouth of his.

The double black couldn't help but smile at the angel in his arms 'I can't believe that it took me so long to get my feelings right' he thought and kissed Wolfram on the lips.

"Mmm Yuuri…" mumble the blonde as he started waking up, he then looked at his husband and king. Yuri smirked and half mounted on top of Wolfram "If you say my name in such voice I wouldn't be able to control myself" he then kissed him.

Wolfram kissed him back but then pushed him off and got up "We need to get up wimp!" he said and got the normal answer of 'I'm not a wimp!'. Wolfram smiled at that and started dressing, Yuuri was right, he was wimp no more but Wolfram couldn't get the nickname out of his head so it's stuck!

Yuuri watched him and opened his mouth to say something but just then a knock was heard from the door, but before any of them could answer, the door opened and Gunter walked in "Heika!"

"Gunter! What did I told you about walking in without getting an answer since the last time you did this?" Yuuri asked and both Gunter and Wolfram blushed at the memory.

"B-but Heika you're late!" Gunter cried out.

"Late? Late to wha…" Yuuri then jumped from the bed "Shit! School!" and run out of the room.

Wolfram just looked at the door for a minute and then yelled "Wait you stupid wimp!". With that, he ran after him leaving the other man standing there, already used to that.

Yuuri kept running even when he almost run over Conrad yelling a quick "Sorry".

Murata looked up to see Yuri running to him "Well look who came!" he said just as Yuuri took his hand and jumped into the water looking back and yelling toward a still running Wolfram "See you tonight!" and with that he was gone.

Wolfram looked at where his husband was mare seconds ago "Come back soon…".

 **Ok now what did you think? You can tell me~**

 **By the way there is another 'Next' button so go for it!**

 **Yep that button, now go~!**


	3. A trip!

**Thank you for coming!**

 **Please do keep reading if you want… you can also talk to me!**

 **How you doing?... me? I'm good! Got my cat teeth mark on my finger…**

 **Well don't let me hold you up!**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuuri and Murata were just talking about the ball that was going to happen in a week when their teacher Haru-sensei walked in "Ok everyone I have something to tell you so quiet".

When everyone were quiet he continued "Ok so our school decided on a trip for a week to an historical site in the country and yes you all have to come for it is part of your history grade" he then passed some permissions papers between the student, looking at Yuuri and Murata when he gave them the paper.

"You need to sign those till tomorrow, all dismiss" he then walked out of the room.

Yuuri looked at the paper 'I shouldn't go… I can't go it will keep me away for a month in home time'. Just as he was about to throw away the paper Murata stopped him "You can't do that Shibuya" the sage said "The teachers are already looking after us if you do this, it will only make more trouble for us".

"But Murata I can't be away for a month! What with the ball next week?" Yuuri asked looking pleadingly at his friend.

"We can have our own tent and have a little pond in it so that we can go home for a little time" Murata said and fixed his glasses.

"Fine, but I'm going every night!" Yuuri said and signed the paper.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

The day of the trip came faster than Yuuri knew it. he already told the ones in Shin Makoku what was happening and he and Murata were on the bus, only three more hours to go.

"Just so you know I'm still suffering from you telling him that a girl tried her way with me!" Yuri said.

Akane, that set almost next to them, heard her student start talking with his friend and tried listing to them.

"It's not my fault, but you did have some good nights no?" asked Murata as he kept reading one of his books.

Yuuri couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face "Well yeah… I mean I did need to teach him that I'm not a wimp and love him and the best way is to tie him to the bed-" Akane heard that looking surprised 'Tie to the bed?' "-and to torture him till he can only scream-" 'Torture?!' "-and to make sure he got enough so he can't walk properly for a week!" Yuuri said laughing.

Akane couldn't believe her student words, her mind going to places it should not, thinking her student got into something dangerous.

"So I did you a favor Shibuya" said Murata looking from his book "Now did you finished your speech?" and with that Yuuri smile disappeared "Well not really… I got a needy wolfram in bed because of you!"

Murata glasses glint "Then you better get started" he then got back to his book ignoring Yuuri whining.

The next three hours were quite with both friends as they were busy.

"Ok we are here for our first day!" said Haru, his eyes on the two friends.

"I sure hope there going to be some cool things and not just history… like the mall!" Said Hikari looking at Yuri with dreamy eyes, dreaming about Yuri and her on a date.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but no" Akane said smiling "Now let's get off the bus!" and with that she was the first one to get off.

"So your spouse still see you has a wimp?" Murata chuckle as he got off the bus.

"I still don't see why..." Yuuri got off and frowned when Murata started laughing at him "Hey! What's so funny?" he asked now angry.

Murata calmed down just enough to respond to him "I think it's just your nickname Shibuya!" "Eeehhh? So you mean I can't change it?" the look of shock on Yuuri face made his friend go into another laughing fit "You're stuck my friend".

"Did you hear that? Shibuya got himself a girl!" Tama, one of the bullies that always gone after Yuuri said.

"Who would want him?" another one laughed "What? is she ugly? She has to be for going out with you!"

Yuuri just glared at them knowing not to say a thing but he was getting angry as they continued.

"She is probably a whore that you are paying to fuck!" Hikari said "I don't know why you need that slut if you can have me all you want" she then walked closer to him, but before anything could happen the teacher came and stopped it all.

Murata took his friend by the shoulder "Ignore then Shibuya. It's probably one of Yumomo-san ways of getting you to date her" he said.

Yuuri sighed "I know it's just so tiring" he then walked to where the teacher told them to, not really paying attention to what was being said.

Because Yuuri didn't pay attention he didn't understand why everyone where walking to a wall.

"Umm Murata why are we walking to a wall that has Shin Makoku language writing all over it?" he asked the sage as he too walked.

Murata fixed his glasses and said "That because that wall is from Shin Makoku and we are walking to it 'cause Haru-sensei said that if we all put our hands on it on the same time we will hear a hissing voice"

When they got to the wall Yuuri told Murata that he had a bad feeling about that and boy was he right!

Akane started to count and on three everyone had their hands on the wall hearing the same hissing sound but only two knew what it said "Welcome back Demon king and Great sage" and with that everything blacked out for those two but for the rest, all they saw was light.

 **OMG! Ok you have to have that bully that will eat himself when he finds out Yuuri is better than him no? it's like you need the girl that will Make Wolfram really needy for Yuuri! *cough*jealous*cough***

 **Wow look at that! Another 'Next' button!**

 **Click it and found out what it does!**

 **Come on don't be afraid!**


	4. Shin Makoku!

**They can't understand each other!**

 **Gunter need to stop his love for the maou! He loves Wolfie!**

 **My black cat Chiyu is so cute! But Loka and Liz don't get along with her, let alone wach other!**

 **By the way it was Liz that left me with teeth mark! Old devious cat that I love…!**

 **Well,**

 **Love Xxxx**

When the light disappeared all the class could tell was that they were in some short of a temple? Now that was weird because they didn't know how they got here!

"Cool!" Tama said looking around, just then he saw Yuuri fainted form "Ha! Shibuya fainted what a weakling!" he started laughing pointing at him.

Akane ran to him looking him over "Thank god he is ok" she then saw Murata had fainted too "Why those two…"

"Um… sensei where are we?" one of the girls asked with a scared voice.

"I don't know but it seems we got… transported?" Haru said looking around.

"Couldn't it have taken us to the mall?" Hikari asked and looked at her nails to see she didn't break one.

"We should try and get out of here. Haru-san can you come and help me with Murata-Kun?" Akane asked as she put a harm around Yuuri to lift him up. Haru walked over to Murata and did the same when a maiden walked in and saw them.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where we are?" Haru asked but all he got was a weird look.

"Sensei I don't think she get you…" Tama said and then looked her over "But she is a cute one!"

"Tama!" Akane said "Can you understand us miss?" what happened next was a big surprise, the maiden started screaming and yelling at them.

"What did you do?!" Haru asked with panic as guards came in.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Wolfram, Conrad and Gunter were on their way to the temple to greet Yuuri but when they got there one of the guards told them that the king was being attack, so here they were running to get to Yuuri and save him once again.

"Wait we didn't do anything! We just got here!" Conrad heard a voice yell, but what was weird was that he was yelling in Japanese!

As they run in they saw a group of about fifteen people wearing black, Yuuri was in the hands of a woman and Murata was in the hands of a man both looked panic, not knowing what to do.

Conrad walked closer to them and asked "Who are you?"

Akane looked relived for hearing someone that talked in Japanese "I'm Akane and we were just on a trip when we found ourselves here, two of my students fainted! We don't know what's going on here!"

Conrad looked to see Yuuri was breathing and then looked at her "You are in Shin Makoku" he then walked back to his little brother "They are ok. I think Yuuri did this but he used all his powers"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and saw him waking up.

He ran up to him "Yuuri!" Akane heard the beautiful blonde yell her student name and looked down seeing that he was waking up.

Conrad stopped his brother from reaching Yuuri "What is the meaning of this Weller?" Wolfram asked looking at the brunet. Conrad looked at Yuuri waking up "They are not an enemy. From what I understand that is Yuuri class from earth" he said.

"You are right lord von Weller" Murata said and Haru yelped not expecting him to be awake.

"Since when…?" the older man asked looking at him like he was a ghost "For a minute or two" the younger replayed and looked at the mazoku mans "I thing that by touching the wall it activated our power and so sending everyone that were touching the wall also to come with us" he then looked to Yuuri "But it took one hell of a tool from us"

Everyone from earth could only looked at Murata as he talked to the ones that were a mare second from attacking them, in some strange language.

The sage noticed the weird looks and said in Japanese "Welcome to Shin Makoku! I know it's weird but I must ask you not to do anything stupid while you're here" he then smiled at them.

"You fucking with us geek?" One of the boys asked and took hold of Murata front shirt, but before he could do something someone shoved him backward into the wall. Murata looked down to see Ulrike.

"Good to see you" Murata said as if nothing happened to his classmate "Good to see you too great sage, Shinou missed you" Ulrike said and Murata chuckled "When isn't he missing me?" he asked and looked at his class "This is why nothing stupid"

Conrad looked at Gunter for he was very quiet and that was not natural for him and like he thought the violet eyed man was on the floor unconscious. All that Weller could do was to sigh as this was normal in the everyday life.

Wolfram was still looking at Yuuri as he took his time to wake up, and the blonde was losing his patient.

"Wake up you wimp!" he said and that got to the double black as he got into a sitting position and yelled back that he was not a wimp.

At the voice of his king Gunter got up and cried "Heika!"

The brunet soldier sighed again, telling the guards to get a carriage ready for they were going back to the castle.

Yuuri looked around and asked "Gunter? Wait! Where are we?!" he then saw Wolfram and Conrad "I'm home?" but then he saw his teacher and his classmates "But what are they doing here?"

Murata was the first to answer "Yes and you brought them here by using _my_ power as a backup!" Yuuri looked at him with an apologize look "Opes"

"You think you Wimp!" Wolfram said looking angry.

 **I don't know what to say now…**

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **And is that a 'next' button I see?**

 **That cute little thing!**

 **Press it now or you will forever be my servant and I gotta tell ya I'm lazy!**


	5. Can you understand me?

**Now you have the 'Next' thingy!**

 **Hey! Just wanted you to know that this story is for me to just get it off of me~**

 **Now remember English is not my first k?**

 **The next chapter will be Yuuri telling them everything!**

 **Love Xxx**

After so many yells from Wolfram calling him wimp and him trying to calm down is spouse and his class form earth they were finely at the castle, in Anissina room as she gave the humans a device that will help them understand and talk to the ones from Shin Makoku.

"Can you understand me?" She asked Akane.

"Y-yes!" Akane said surprised that the device actually works.

"Good!" the Red headed woman then walked to Conrad "It's good I made more of that device since that time you were gone with Heika to earth!"

Conrad smiled "Yes, thank you Anissina" he then walked to the visitors "I'm sure you all are very confused about what is going on here-" "No kidding you freak!" Tama said walking to the front.

"That's not a way to act" Murata said walking in. He fixed his glasses and said "I see you all got the device" he looked at Anissina "Thank you"

"Murata-kun can you please explain what is going on here?" Haru asked looking at his student. Murata looked at him and smiled "I think Shibuya should explain, after all he is the king" he said.

Hikari then asked looking surprised "King?". Now that was something she didn't mind, thinking about the power she could have if Yuuri will just open his eyes that he loved her and not some whore.

Right when that question left Hikari mouth Yuuri walked in with Wolfram after him, looking flushed.

"I'm sorry that I needed to leave you but I had some matters to attend to" he said and smiled. He walked up to his class "You are taking it quite well, when I came here for the first time I freaked out and fell off a horse!" he said, smiling at the memory.

"That's because you're a wimp!" When Wolfram spoke everyone looked at him, they never saw someone so beautiful as him, with his blonde hair, emerald green eyes and so much more beauty.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri restored "Anyway you're in Shin Makoku and well…." He scratch the back of his neck "There a lot that you don't know about me of Murata…" he really didn't know how to explain.

"Shibuya-kun I never heard of this Shin Makoku and why does it look like we came back in time?" Akane asked.

"You can call me Yuuri Sensei… We're no longer in Japan so you can call me by my name" Yuuri said smiling at her. "No longer in Japan?" now she was lost!

"'Yes, well more likely we are no longer in our world but in another one. I'm the king of Shin Makoku and Murata is the great sage" Yuuri said with a more serious face.

"King? You freak lost your mind!" one of the boys said. "Heika!" Gunter cried "That, you trash, is treason against the king!"

"Gunter, it's ok" Yuuri smiled "They are just panicked that's all"

"But Heika!" Gunter looked like he was about to cry. "Gunter…" Yuuri said and Gunter started crying all over, yelling that Heika was angry at him and hate him now.

"Now look what you did wimp!" Wolfram said glaring at Yuuri.

"I'm not a wimp!" the double black said.

"Ye-" "Daddy!" they suddenly heard the voice of a little girl calling and before any could react, the little girl was in Yuuri arms "I missed you! Papa did too!"

Yuuri smiled at the little girl in his arms "Greta… I missed you too" he then kissed her forehead.

"…Daddy?" Akane asked as she looked at the girl in Yuuri arms. She looked to be about ten years old, then how could Yuuri be her dad?

"Shibuya I think it's time that we all sit down and talk about everything" Murata said.

"Yeah I think so too…" he looked at his classmates and teachers and smiled "Shell we?"

 **There should be a 'Next' in a little then an hour or so~**

 **You should push that 'Next' when it appears, that what it's for!**

 **So… do it~!**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think k?**


	6. Now you all know

**Ok! Now they kinda know it all…. It's going to go down in the next chapter with Yuuri and Tama and Wolfram and Hikari!**

 **There some nice thingy I decided to put at the last minute for you guys!**

 **Love Xxx**

They were now in the library. Yuuri was sitting next to Wolfram and Greta, Conrad standing behind him with Gunter and Murata.

"I don't really know where to start from…" the king said looking around.

"How about from the start?" Akane said in a kind voice smiling at him.

"Ok… I got here one day to find out that I'm the next Maou to Shin Makoku. After getting to the castle I met Wolfram and everyone else, and of course me not knowing anything slapped Wolfram without knowing the meaning and so got engaged with him. From there to here I started learning how to be a king, meeting a lot of different people and the ten nobles.

"As time continued I changed and I even met my adopted daughter, that was trying to kill me at first-" "I'm sorry daddy…" Greta said and Yuuri smiled "Nothing to be worried about sweetie. As I was saying a lot happened, war and peace and it's still going on today, I married Wolfram and am going to leave earth to live here. If you want to know more just aske" he smiled as he finished.

"Umm Y-Yuuri..? You said that the one you married was a 'he'..?" one of the girls asked in a shy tone.

"Yes. You're kind of looking at him" he smiled "Here gender doesn't count as long as there love between the two"

"But don't you need an heir?" another asked "No I don't, the crown doesn't go like that. Shinou, the first king, choose who will be the next Maou" Yuuri answered.

"So you're gay?" one of the guys snickered. Wolfram looked at him with a fixed glare and spoked "I don't get you and your gay thing!"

Yuuri smiled at him and then looked at his classmate "You try to stay straight with him in bed in a pink gown!" he pointed at wolfram who blushed.

"Shut up you wimp!" the blond yelled and glared at his husband, but with his face a beautiful red color, the glare was mostly cute looking.

"Is there more we should know about that is different from earth?" Haru asked.

"Well there is that thing that there are humans, mazoku and shinzoku. The humans are the same as on earth, although some have powers. But the mazoku are different… they live longer than humans" Yuuri said and looked at Wolfram.

"Live longer?" "Yes, like Wolfram here, he looks 18 but he is 85" Yuuri said, but before he could say something else Wolfram slapped him on the head "Who tells their spouse age?!"

"Sorry Wolf, I will make it up to you-" "You bet!" "-Also some of them have control on the elements, so try not to get into a fight with them" the double black said.

"Do you have powers?" one asked and before Yuuri could respond Gunter talked "Of course! Heika is one of the strongest mazoku there!" "Thank you Gunter, Yes I can control water and Wolfram can control fire"

"Well that hard to take in.." Haru said just when Hikari yelled "But Yuuri! Why would you want a guy over me?!"

Now, Wolfram could control his temper really well over the years but right now all he wanted to do was to burn that little girl to ash. Yuuri that known him well, noticed it and said "Because he is sweet, and selfless and cute, he knows the real me. Even if he is a brat and have a bad temper I still love only him"

Wolfram looked at him and whispered "Yuuri…", he then smiled "I love you too wimp", this time Yuuri just smiled at him "So it's really just a nickname eh?" he asked and chuckle at the red color that got on Wolfram checks.

Conrad cleared his throat and talked "Now, how do we get them back?"

"I don't know Conrad…." Yuuri looked at them "I know that by touching the wall I got here-" "It's probably because that wall was originally from Shin Makoku" Murata said.

"Then you think we can do it again if we find a relic from earth here?" Yuuri asked.

"I think so, but where will we find…" Murata started thinking, there as to be a relic somewhere, just like there's on earth.

"I think I may know Heika" Gunter said, all serious now "But it's in Big Shimaron"

"Is there a problem with going there?" asked Akane, noticing the tension in the air when the name was said.

"Yes… we are currently at war with Big Shimaron" Gunter said looking at Yuuri "What shall we do Heika?"

Yuuri looked serious and had and expression that nobody from earth ever saw on him. The double black took hold of Wolfram hand and squeezed "We need to pay a visit to king Belal the 4th"

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Wolfram was sitting on their bed. It was already night by the time they explained everything and everyone were showed to their room after eating.

The blonde didn't know what to think, he didn't have good memories with the king uncle, him trying to kidnap him and then with the box of fire…. Nope! No good memories!

Yuuri walked in after taking a bath "Wolf… I know it's hard for you" he walked up to him and wrapped him in his arms, embracing him.

"You don't have to come…" he said but wolfram frowned and looked at him "I have to wimp! If I'm not there you will get in trouble!" the blond said and Yuuri smiled at that.

"You know that if we weren't there with all the box of fire… if I didn't come to save you when you were the one falling I wouldn't have understood my feelings and then we wouldn't be like that" Yuuri said and kissed him "Everything happen for a reason"

Wolfram smiled at him "I guess you're right" he then kissed Yuuri and got on top of him "Now I think you have something to make up to no?" he asked innocently and looked down at him.

"I think I have" Yuuri smirked back at him, hands going under his gown.

"Then make it up…. Love" Wolfram kissed him feeling Yuuri hands on him. Tonight he will get what he wants and nothing is stopping him.

 **Ok so I don't know when the 'Next' cute button is going to appear but it's going to!**

 **I think that maybe I write another chapter today I'm not sure about that…**

 **Well when you see the 'Next' press it! It wants you to!**

 **And don't forget to tell me what you think and if you have ideas you can tell me!**


	7. More of a man then you!

**I did it~**

 **Hey there! So I hope I will make it to another chapter, but I'm a little busy today so I only have like… three hours to write and then it will only be at night if I don't~~!**

 **Thank you for getting this far! I know I'm not that good… I'm not good! But I do love the idea and someone need to write it and I'm DONE waiting for that someone!**

 **I wonder if you can see where I'm going…**

 **Love Xxxx**

Yuuri was awake before Wolfram again, looking at his sleeping angel. last night he gave Wolfram to take control but after an hour he couldn't stop himself and took the control back.

He smiled thinking how lucky he was to have the blonde mazoku.

"Nnnn…" got out of the blonde lips as he started waking up from the sunlight that got into the room.

"Morning Wolf" Yuuri said kissing him.

"Morning my king" Wolfram smiled at him and got up. He then looked back at the half mazoku "We should get ready for breakfast"

"Yeah I know… it's just that I don't want to see them on the morning" Yuuri said frowning "I don't want to see them at all!"

"Well wimp you have to! Now get up, I'm sure Greta is waiting for us" Wolfram said and started dressing.

"You're right.." Yuuri said and sighed, getting up and start dressing too.

"I know I'm, wimp!" the blonde said with a smile. He walked to Yuuri and kissed him "I know you don't want to see them, I don't want to see them!" he said and Yuuri chuckled at that. He kissed him back and said "You don't want to see Yumomo-san"

"Amp! The same thing!" Wolfram said and took his husband hand, walking with him out of their room.

Yuuri looked lovingly at him, he was lucky and that for sure.

When they got to the dining room everyone were already there, and that's includes Gwendal and lady Celi.

"Daddy! Papa!" Greta said and smiled at them from her spot at the table "Good morning!"

Wolfram and Yuuri smiled at her and both said their own 'Good morning'.

Lady Celi got up and took Yuuri into a crushing hug "Your majesty!"

"Mother! Yuuri can't breathe with your breast in his face!" Wolfram clamed and took Yuuri from her arms and into his. Yuuri also noticed that he got some jealousy looks his way, but he knew that if they were taken into her hug, they will want out, and fest!

"Good morning Lady Celi. Good morning Gwendal" Yuuri said and took his place at the table next to Greta and Wolfram.

When the blonde set down he noticed that he was not next to his big brother, but next to some kid he didn't know. When he looked at him he noticed the Dark brown hair and coal eyes that were looking at… him?

Wolfram glared at the kid and started to eat as Yuuri spoked to that older woman he saw yesterday.

Tama looked at the blonde next to him, god was he beautiful! ' _I don't care if he is a guy, with that face it will be like doing it with a girl_ '. he licked his lips, watching the blonde eating his food ' _Sex is sex, right?_ '

Wolfram started getting really uncomfortable with that guy staring!

"Will you stop?!" Wolfram said, finely snapping. Yuuri stopped talking and looked at Wolfram, who was glaring at Tama.

"Stop what?" the boy asked but his smirked said it all, he knew what the blonde was angry about.

"Stop staring at me!" Wolfram said. Tama smirk gotten bigger "Now I didn't do anything… yet" he said and at that, Yuuri glared.

"Please keep yourself away from _my husband_ " he said, making Wolfram sit closer to him.

Lady Celi, being her, said "Oh Wolfie! My baby! Even now guys still want you!"

Wolfram looked at his mother and said "Mother please, I'm married to Yuuri!"

The double black was trying really hard not to show his jealousy at the idea. He then took the blonde hand and said "He is right lady Celi and I won't take it lightly if someone tried his, or her, luck with him" he then looked at Tama.

Haru decided that it was better to change the subject. "What are we going to do today Shi-Yuuri" he asked as he continued eating.

Yuuri smiled at him and said "first of all we need to get things ready. We are going to travel to Big Shimaron, since the relic is there"

"But Heika!" cried Gunter "It is not safe!"

"Don't worry! I got Wolf and Conrad with me!" Yuuri said.

"Then you better start with the paperwork you have. I'm pretty sure that trip alone will take you for an about a week at top!" Gwendal said from his place looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri pouted and said "But there's a lot that need to be prepared!"

Gwendal glared at him "Conrad and the others can do it while you, will do your work, Heika". He said it with a tone that left no negation.

"Fine…" Yuuri said and got up. "Better start now!" he gave wolfram a kiss and walked out with Gwendal after him.

Wolfram then spoke "I think we should start getting ready" he then looked at Conrad "Conrart" he said and Conrad got up "Yes we should". The brunet gave them a smile and walked out.

The blonde then looked at their guests. "If you have nothing better to do, You may as well help! I'm sure You want to get home as soon as possible, no?" he asked.

"We would be happy to help" Akane said and got up. She then walked up to the prince "What can we do?"

Wolfram smiled kindly at her "You can help the maids with staff we need, like supplies" he said and then Walked to one of the maids.

"You can take them to help you out" he pointed at the people behind him.

"I guess it's my time to go!" Lady Celi said and run out of the room, not wanting to help the maids.

Greta looked up from her food "I think Anissina is calling me!" she then also run out.

"I need to see how Heika is going!" Gunter smiled and then looked at them "Good luck" he then run our yelling 'Heika'.

"Is it just me or no one want to help the maids?" a girl asked just when Wolfram also walked out, a smirk on his face.

A maid walked over to them and smiled "Shall we start?"

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

It was three hours after breakfast that Yuuri got a break from all the work that he had, being a king for three years, there're somethings you never get used to.

As he was walking outside he saw one of his classmate "Karuso-san!" he yelled to her and got closer.

The girl looked up when she heard her name being call to see Yuuri walking towards her. "Shibuya!"

Yuuri was a little surprised by her tone. "Eh?" he asked and looked her over, seeing her clothes all dirty. "What happened?"

"Your maids! That what happened!" she said as she took the front of his shirt. "Do you think you can seat in that office of yours while we do all the hard work?!" Karuso was never a shy and gentle girl, and Yuuri was starting to remember why she was dangerous.

"W-what?" Yuuri asked putting his hands up "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Yuuri tried to calm her down, but she didn't listen to him as she kept yelling at him.

Meanwhile Wolfram was helping out with the horses, when Tama came in, making it so that it was only them.

"Well you look beautiful from this angle" he said and Wolfram jumped, thinking he was alone with the horses. The blond then looked at the boy and glared "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really…" Tama said getting closer to Wolfram "Just maybe a piece of you". He then smirked when he cornered the blond.

"Who do you think you are?!" Wolfram asked, anger visible in his voice.

"You don't know how much of a turn on it is!" Tama said and groped the blonde behind.

"Wha!" the blond yelped and then glared at the one in front of him. "Don't touch me!" he yelled and pushed him away.

"Oh come on! I can make you wet!" Tama said and smirked at the blond blush.

"H-how could… Do you think I'm a girl?! I'm more of a man then you!" Wolfram said putting some distance between the two.

"How can you even say that when you look like a sluty girl?" the other laughed and got closer.

"Stay away or I will hurt you!" the prince said as he put his hands in front of him.

"You really think you scare me?" Tama asked and kept walking.

Wolfram just glared. "You asked for it" he said and run up to Tama kicking him in the nuts. When Tama fall to the ground Wolfram said with a smirk "At least we all sensitive in that place, trash!" he then walked outside, not looking back even when the other told him he will pay.

Wolfram was not worried; he was stronger than he looked. He kept walking until he saw a girl shaking his husband to death.

"Wimp! You letting a mare girl take you out?" he yelled and the girl looked at him with a devious look.

"A mare girl you say?!" she run up to Wolfram, with Yuuri still at her hands. The king was looking like he was going to pass out.

"I will show you a mare girl!" she then took wolfram in her arms too and started dragging them both. "You two will help me if You have time to walk around!" she said and Wolfram struggle.

"Unhand me!" he yelled but it didn't help, with his wimp husband still out of it.

"We will get to know each other very well!" she said, and with that, there was nowhere to run.

 **Yay! Now you are going to see me say there a 'Next' button when it's not there yet!**

 **But no worries! It'll be here! I promise you that I will not leave you!**

 **So! Here and next button for you!**

 **[Next]**


	8. You're right, I'm a wimp!

**Thank you, the ones that replied! I didn't really know if someone was actually reading this… so thank you all!**

 **Sorry it too me so long! I moved from a bid city to the town I was born in two months ago, and my friends came to visit me, the next day I had a family dinner and then the next day my niece turned 7! And I was out till late with my 16-year-old niece… and no I'm not old!**

 **My sister is just 20 years older than me so… yeah…**

 **I hope this will be good for you!**

 **Love Xxx**

After helping Karuso a little, everyone stopped to eat outside. Yuuri was sitting next to Wolfram, talking about what happened with Karuso so that Wolfram wouldn't try and kill her.

Conrad was standing next to a tree, looking at the couple, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Akane asked, walking to him.

Conrad looked at her "Miss Akane….". Akane smiled at him and said "No need for the Miss! You make me sound old… ummm Conrad?"

"Yes and don't worry, I'm sure I'm older then you, Akane" he said and got back to watching the couple.

Akane laughed and looked to where he was looking, seeing Wolfram and Yuuri. "They look cute together" she said.

"Yes… It took some time but in the end they are both happy" Conrad said "How are you feeling? About all of this…" he looked at her.

Akane didn't looked back, but kept her stare at the royal couple. There was silent and Conrad thought that she wouldn't answer, but then she did.

"I don't really know how to feel… I'm scared but I can't show that in front of my students, they need me to stay strong. Looking at them having fun is good but we need to be careful. We don't know how things run here..." she said and looked down, playing with her hands.

Conrad took her hand "Look at me" he said and Akane did as he said. She looked him in his eyes trying to look brave.

"You can be scared as much as you want and you can show it. I know how you feel but that never good" he said and looked as she starts trembling.

"Now come with me if you don't want to break down here ok?" he asked and smiled at her, taking her hand and taking her inside.

Yuuri looked at them go. "Conrad getting well with Akane" he said and when Wolfram looked confused, he continued "The woman that was holding me when we came here"

"Oh… Well Conrart was always good with people" the blonde said.

Yuuri smiled at him and asked "How was your day, love?"

"It was good, but I hate that trash!" Wolfram answered and crossed his hands in front of himself.

"You mean Tama? I don't like him too but no burning…" Yuuri said giving Wolfram a look and smiled when said guy looked to the floor pouting.

Hikari was also looking at the couple, face full of anger and jealousy. She wanted Yuuri to look at her like that!

Hikari looked to her friends "I want to get Yuuri for myself! I always get what I want!" she said and her friends started getting ideas for her, but none were good.

That it until she heard "How about you make that blonde look bad in front of Shibuya or make them fight? Then you can go and try getting him!". Hikari liked that idea and with her friends, she could do it.

She looked at the couple again to see Yuuri smiling gently at Wolfram. She need to start now! She got up with her friends and walked to them.

"Yuuri-Chan~!" she said and jumped on him.

Yuuri was surprised by what the girl did and looked over to Wolfram, seeing him glare at her… or maybe it was them? Well Yuuri didn't want anyone burning, so he looked at Hikari and asked "Can you please let me go?"

The girl just smiled and said "Nope!"

Meanwhile the other girls started talking to Wolfram and to bloke his sight from the other two.

"Yumomo-san I will ask one more time, can you let me go?" Yuuri asked.

"Why will I let my futures husband go?" she returned with a question.

"I'm already married, now let go" Yuuri was now losing his patient. All Yuuri wanted to do is be with Wolfram and Greta, eating lunch and having fun. But what did he get? An annoying girl!

Yuuri was just going to push her when Hikari took his hand, getting on his lap and putting her other hand around him. She then smiled cutely at him.

Yuuri was too surprise to do something, but got out of it when he heard a gasp and looked up to see Wolfram watching him.

Yuuri also saw how the look of shock, turned into a look of anger and then to hurt, and that was not a look Yuuri wanted to see on his love. Before he could say something, Wolfram got up and ran into the castle.

The double black pushed Hikari from his lap and ran after the blonde. Hikari looked at him running and smirked "I think we just made them fight" she said and laughed.

Yuuri was running after Wolfram, trying to catch up to him, but the blonde was running fast.

Wolfram just wanted to run, he didn't know why he was so emotional. He didn't like it, that was not like him, to be like that! He was a soldier!

He didn't look where he was running, but he knew he had to lose Yuuri, who was running behind him. He took the wrong turn and when he turned to go back, Yuuri was at the door, closing her.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said, getting closer to him.

Wolfram just looked at him and backed away from Yuuri, he didn't trust his voice right now.

"Wolf please! Nothing happened!" Yuuri said getting closer until he backed Wolfram to the wall. The blonde looked panicked when his back touched the wall, and Yuuri saw it.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said and stopped walking. "Please talk to me…"

"There's nothing to talk about, Wimp!" the blonde said, not looking at Yuuri.

"Yes there is! What you just saw was nothing! I was going to push her away but-" "It didn't seem like it!" Wolfram stopped Yuuri from trying to explain.

"Wolfram, I love only you!" Yuuri said and got closer to Wolfram.

"Then why didn't you pushed her when she jumped on you?! That was when you needed to push her, wimp!" Wolfram said, sending a glare to Yuuri.

"Because you're right, I'm a wimp" Yuuri said. "I couldn't just push her and she took advantage of my kindness. I'm sorry Wolf" he then hugged Wolfram, who broke into sobs.

"W-Wimp! Stupid wimp!" Wolfram said clinching to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled and said into Wolfram ear "I love you". With that said Wolfram moved back only to kiss Yuuri.

"I love you too… and sorry about doubting your love to me…" Wolfram said, blushing, and looked down.

"It's ok Wolf. I'm at fault for making you feel like you are not loved by me for almost three years" Yuuri said.

"I don't know why I got hurt like that…" Wolfram said as he leaned into Yuuri. Yuuri putted his chin on Wolfram head and said "It's probably because there a lot of new people and you feel threatened by them"

Wolfram smiled and turned to Yuuri "We should go…" he said.

Yuuri kissed the top of his head and said "Yeah we should… but then I won't see you for another three hours...". Yuuri pouted and Wolfram laughed at him.

"Well then that's means you will need to kiss me a lot tonight" the blonde said and Yuuri smirked "Yes I will need to"

Wolfram took his hand and they walked outside. He won't let that girl take Yuuri away from him!

 **Is it good?**

 **Can you make a sound that you are alive?**


	9. My family

**Wow! I can't believe you made a sound! Thank you and good to know you're alive!**

 **-Ok so the French one~ I also liked it when in stories Yuuri more mature, also with his feelings! I know to read a little but I mostly sing so feel free with the French k?**

 **-To the one that always forget things~ Ey! Wanted to do that too, don't ask why ;D thank you so much! And no need for sorry just good to meet ya!**

 **-The one that want to know what Hikari and Tama would do~ Wait for next chapter! I may be nice to let you guys know the start of the plan! And thank you! I love this fic too~! XD**

 **-Lia_Thal-tan~ Hey! How are you? Thank you for giving this story a chance! I updated!... but you can see that… so know that I'm working on the next chapter, but don't tell anyone ;]**

 **You don't know how much you helped me by just making a sound everyone!**

 **Also thank you for those that didn't make a sound but favorite/Follow the story!**

 **I won't keep you long!**

 **Love Xxx**

When Yuuri finished it was already dinner, so he was now walking to the dining hall, thinking about everything that happened today. Wolfram was acting more emotional than usual; he knew that the blonde was always jealous and had a temper, but he never got hurt when a girl pushed herself into him… he always came strong, head to head with the girl, then why now?

Yuuri knew something happened, but what? Wolfram won't tell him if it will wound the blonde pride or seemed like it'll be a burden to Yuuri.

He walked into the room seeing that everyone was already there eating, he also saw that Tama was sitting next to Wolfram. To close for his liking, but he didn't show it as he walked to Greta and kissed her forehead.

"How were your lessons?" he asked as he sat next to her and Wolfram.

"It was good Daddy! Anissina even gave me experiment on Gunter today!" the little girl said happily and smiled at Yuuri, who in return gave her nervous smile and looked at Gunter. He didn't look so good… and is that grey hair on him?

"That's nice Greta, just try not to kill him?" Yuuri said but it sounded more like a question. She just smiled at him and got back to her food.

Yuuri then looked at Wolfram, that is when he saw the uncomfortable look that was on his face.

"Wolf?" he asked and Wolfram jumped. Ok that was weird, he knew he could never surprise Wolfram. He also knew that Wolfram was ready for everything!

"Y-Yuuri…" the blonde said, not looking at him.

Yuuri looked at him concerned "Is everything ok?" he asked and took the blonde hand in his. Wolfram looked at their hands and then up to Yuuri, he said "Everything fine, wimp!"

Yuuri smiled and said "I'm not a wimp!"

On the other side of Wolfram, Tama was talking to Hikari. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, for they were talking about the couple that was sitting next to them.

"So you want Shibuya?" Tama asked with a raised eyebrow. He just didn't get it, why would a girl like her will want someone like Yuuri?

"Yes, I do. But what do you get from it?" Hikari asked, trying not to look like she was talking to him.

"I just want to bang that blonde one time. Just want to know if it's different than the ones in our world" he said, smirking in Wolfram direction.

Hikari did a face of disgust. "You're disgusting!" she said and he just smirked at her, "Like you didn't tell Shibuya you would be better than a whore!" Tama said.

Hikari sighed, she couldn't believe that she was talking to that boy. "Look. Just tell me what you want to do about it" she said, now looking at him.

"I got a plan for breaking them up-" "My friends already helping me making them fight" Hikari said, Looking bored.

"And how did that go?" Tama asked, looking at the smiling couple.

"Fine then what's your plan?" she asked.

"Not here. After they go to sleep meet me in the garden" Tama said. Hikari did a face, but other than that didn't say a thing and got back to talk to her friends.

Now Tama couldn't wait to the plan to start, he needs to do it now too. He looked at Wolfram, that was now eating. Yuuri was talking to the little girl, he knew that was his chance.

"Do you know how hard it was not to touch you in those two hours work?" Tama said, smirk on his face.

Wolfram stopped eating and said quietly "It should have been three, you trash!"

"Is this my nickname? Like you gave Shibuya?" he asked.

Wolfram stiffened, he then looked up to Tama and said "No, it's what you are. You are in no leave to be like Yuuri"

Tama did a hurt face "Now that's not nice. But I like it, it's very sexy…" he said and his hand find Wolfram knee.

"Get your hand off me!" the blonde said harshly but still too quiet for someone other than Tama to hear.

"And… if I don't want to?" Tama asked, his hand moving up and down on Wolfram lap.

Wolfram took hold of Tama hand, stopping it. He glared and said "You will"

Tama didn't say anything, but his hand kept moving, even with Wolfram hand trying to stop him. Tama hand gone up to Wolfram thigh and curved inside of the blonde thigh.

The blonde jumped from his chair, looking blushed. Tama only smirked up at him, and with that Wolfram ran out, not looking back even when Yuuri called out for him.

Yuuri stood and looked at the door that Wolfram just ran out of. he then looked at Tama seeing him smirking and he lost it. He walked to Tama and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, forcing him to stand.

"What did you do?" Yuuri asked, anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean Shibuya" Tama said, smirk still in place.

Yuuri was pissed, why wouldn't that smirk go away? He pulled him close and said "Don't talk to him, don't get close to, do ANTYHING to him and I will let you feel what kind of power I have that makes me a king!"

Yuuri then released him, not even looking at anyone as he walked to the door. walking out of the room.

The Room was quiet. No one dared to talk, even Gunter was quiet.

Tama then started laughing, he wanted to see more of that side of Yuuri, it was going to be more fun than he thought.

"You stupid!" Greta screamed at Tama, tears in her eyes. "Greta!" Gwendal finely said, but Greta was too angry to listing to him.

Tama just looked at her as she started crying. "You did something to Papa! And now Daddy angry too! I hate you!" she yelled and run out of the room, on the way she stomped on Tama foot.

"Oww!" Tama yelled, sending a nasty look her way.

Gwendal sighed and said "I think it's time for you to do to bed"

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Wolfram was inside his and Yuuri room. He didn't know what to do anymore, and it scared him.

He was on the bed when Yuuri walked in, not saying a thing, just walking to Wolfram. The blonde didn't know if he was relieved or not that Yuuri didn't say anything.

After what felt like hours, he felt Yuuri hands around him. No words were said, just the two of them in that quiet and safe room.

Wolfram didn't know what was on the double black mind and for the first time, he didn't care, he just wanted to stay like that with Yuuri, forever.

They stayed like that until Greta came into the room, crying. Wolfram took her in his hands and asked "What happened?"

Greta looked at him and said "That man was a meanie to you and Daddy!". Yuuri smiled and said "It's ok, he won't do anything to Papa and me"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, wanting to know what he did to Tama and how much does he knows. Yuuri smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

He whispered in Wolfram ear "It's ok, everything is going to be ok". Wolfram closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he smiled. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight Greta?" he asked her.

Greta looked surprised "Can I? I'm no longer so little Papa" she said looking down.

Wolfram and Yuuri both chuckled. "It's ok Greta, no matter what your age is, you can always sleep with us when you need to" Yuuri said.

"I love you Daddy, Papa!" the little girl said, looking at both her parents with love in her eyes.

"We love you too" Wolfram said and kissed her on her check, "Now, how about we go to sleep?" he asked and Greta pouted. "Already?" she asked and Wolfram smirked "You're right!" he said surprising both Greta and Yuuri.

"We can't go to sleep before we tickle your Daddy!" he said and turned around to tackle Yuuri to the bed, hearing Greta happy laugher and Yuuri surprised yelp.

That's right. That's his family, the family he loves so much and the one he wants to always be a happy one. He wishes it will always be like that.

Bummer life never goes by wishes.

 **I know I did Tama to have brown hair… so why do I see him as a dirty-blonde?!**

 **Am I the only one?**

 **I need to finish the next chapter but I also want to drew! Grrr… I can do this! Maybe tonight or tomorrow I will finish it! But you will have it!**

 **I don't know when you gonna read this but- the 'Next' is right here…. [Or not?]**


	10. A letter, a danger and a shudder

**Hey there all!**

 **I did it! Still a one day here and two updates!**

 **Gota say, I wasn't gonna finish it today but then I got a replay from Lia_Thal-tan~! I just had to write! I'm happy you loved it Lia_Thal! And it's ok to ramble with me! I always go on and on and on! Hahahah that my recognition signal! XD and no worry he will go Maoh mode on him! By the way, happy to know you're good!**

 **See? I'm rambling now! And you can say that this chapter is for you or was made because of yours replay so fast?**

 **So yeah! Have fun where ever you are! Or the time! Hahahah**

 **Love Xxx**

Tama was waiting in the garden. Is it like a girl thing to be late? He really didn't want to use her for his plan, she wasn't smart and only had beauty to her, but Tama knew that he couldn't do this plan alone.

Tama looked around when he spotted a body forming in the dark, coming toward him.

"Finely decided to give me the honor and meet me?" he asked when Hikari came closer.

"Well I'm sorry but I needed to look good if someone find us!" She said and Tama just couldn't believe it. "Whatever…" he said.

"So? What the plan?" Hikari asked. Tama looked around and said "We are going to this other country, so we can get back to earth. Here and there are in war" he smirked at that.

Hikari just looked puzzled "So?" she asked and it took all it had in Tama not to face plump right there. She has no brain.

"For now all you need to do is to get Shibuya away from the blondie ok?" he asked and Hikari nodded. "I can do that! I will use my friends, but what will you do?" she asked, looking suspicious at him.

"I would go for wolfram stupid!" he said and Hikari yelled back "I'm not stupid! And who is Wolfram?". Tama just couldn't. "Don't yell! And the blonde!" he said.

"Oh… but how will that help us?" she asked, still not getting it.

"I'll get to him by coming into him strong to make him insecure. It seems he doesn't tell Shibuya about what I did to him and I can see that he is getting insecure with me around. I can get to him!" Tama said "That's helps you getting Shibuya to yourself!"

Hikari took that as a good enough answer and smiled at the idea that Yuuri will be hers. Tama just didn't know if that will help her with getting Yuuri, all he knew that he was sure to get Wolfram.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

In the morning Yuuri couldn't be at breakfast, something about important letter from Big Shimaron. Wolfram was chatting with his mother, this time sitting next to Conrad and Greta, no Tama next to him. He felt relieved at the idea that Tama wouldn't be sitting next to him.

He continued talking with her until he felt someone looking at him. He looked at the direction that he felt the staring from only to see Tama was the one looking at him, smirk on his face.

Wolfram could feel himself shudder at the gaze of the other and he frowned. Why did he feel like that? that was just a human trash, then why? He really wanted Yuuri to be here with him right now.

Conrad could feel his brother distress and looked at him, only to see him looking at some boy, who was looking back at him smirking.

The half mazoku didn't like the smirk and the way his brother respond to it. "Wolf, I didn't get to ask if you're ok" he said and Wolfram looked at him confused "Ok?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. Yesterday you took off suddenly, I thought something happened" the brunette said, looking concerned for his little brother.

"I'm ok Weller, no need for worry" Wolfram said, now looking at his food.

"Just tell me if something wrong ok?" Conrad said and Wolfram just told him he was fine.

Conrad didn't know if he can believe the 'I'm fine' he got from his brother.

"Conrad?" Akane asked from his other side. He looked at her and smiled "Yes?" he asked.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "I'm not so sure" he admitted and looked back to Wolfram, who was now talking happily with Greta.

"Why is that?" she also looked at Wolfram, then back to Conrad, who looked back at her.

"I think something bad is going to happen, and I feel it will be something with Wolfram and Heika" he said and sighed.

"Did you tried asking one of them?" Akane asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I did, but Wolfram doesn't like asking for help… from me especially" he said.

"Why is that?" she asked and he said "He doesn't like me much, though I know it's just a mask to how he feel for me… he was always suburban as a child and still is!" he laughed a little at that. "I just want him to be ok… he almost died twice in three years and too many time he was close to it. I don't want him to suffer more…" he finished and Akane smiled at him.

"You're a good big brother" she said and now it was Conrad turn to smile at her. "Thank you" he said.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Yuuri was in his office with Gwendal and Gunter. He just couldn't believe this. He was looking at a letter send from Big Shimaron, saying they need help immediately.

"Heika what should we do?" Gwendal asked, he himself didn't know what this was all about.

"Do we know what kind of danger they're under?" Yuuri asked, rereading the letter.

"No Heika. They just said they needed help" Gunter said, standing against a corner in the room.

"I think we souled help them" Yuuri said. "Heika!" Gunter cried, now walking to Yuuri. "We don't know if it's not a trap!" Gunter continued "You can't just go there and help!"

"I know but the relic is in Big Shimaron, we need to go there anyway so…" Yuuri looked to the side. Gwendal knew Yuuri was right, they needed to get those people back to earth, and for that they need to go to Big Shimaron.

"I think that Heika is right" Gwendal said and both Yuuri and Gunter yelled "What?"

Now it was getting on his nerves "I said, that Heika is right. We need to go to Big Shimaron to get those people back to earth" he said and glared at both of them.

"Good!" Yuuri said "We are already papered to go, no" he looked at Gunter.

"Y-yes Heika, you're right" Gunter said, still surprised at what Gwendal said.

"So we can go today! I need to tell Wolf!" Yuuri got up and started walking to the door when Gwendal stopped him. "Conrad is coming with you, and I want to get a message every day!" he said and Yuuri sighed "Fine!"

"Heika I'm coming with you!" Gunter cried and ran to Yuuri but Gwendal catch him before he got to the double black. "No you are not" Gwendal said and Yuuri thanked him in his heart as he walked out, hearing Gunter cries for him.

Yuuri walked down the halls. He could think now, and his mind gone straight to Wolfram. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him, but he knew that the blonde won't talk until he wanted or was ready to talk.

He walked into the room to see Wolfram sitting between Greta and Conrad and that made him smile. He walked to Wolfram and hugged him, giving him a kiss. "Hey beautiful" he said.

Wolfram smiled at him and said "Hey Wimp". Yuuri laughed a little and said "I'm not a wimp!"

Wolfram just kept smiling when Greta said her good morning. "Hey there little one, did you sleep well?" he asked her and she giggled "I did! But Papa still tossing all around!" she said and Wolfram blushed.

"Yes he does!" Yuuri chuckled and looked at everyone. "I need to tell you something" he said and everyone looked at him.

"We are going to Big Shimaron today; it will take us three days on a boat!" he said and some looked exited to be on a boat.

Wolfram looked at him questionably and he just send him a look that said he will explain later.

"Should we do something?" Haru asked from his place with the students.

Yuuri looked at him and said "No, just get yourselves ready" he then smiled and took Wolfram by his hand "Will you come with me?" he asked and then looked at Conrad "You too?"

Wolfram got up, and Conrad nodded also getting up and saying his goodbye to Akane.

They walked out of the Room and into another. "What is it Yuuri?" asked Wolfram, still holding Yuuri hand.

"Big Shimaron is in danger" Yuuri said, serious now.

"What?" Wolfram asked at the same time that Conrad asked "By what?"

Yuuri looked at Conrad "We don't know; all we know is that they need help now" he said.

Wolfram didn't like that answer. "It can be a trap!" he said, thinking the same as Gunter.

"I know but we need to go there anyway, for the relic is there. If there is danger, we will help" Yuuri said and took Wolfram in his arms. "I know you hate boats Wolf..." he sighed and Wolfram said "It's ok if you're there…" Yuuri didn't need to see it to know Wolfram was blushing now.

"Thank you love" Yuuri said and looked at Conrad "Can you take care of the carriages?" he asked the man. Conrad nodded "I will also take care of the boat" he said smiling.

Yuuri blushed for forgetting about that "Yeah… that too!" he received a 'Wimp' for that.

 **Gyyaa! I'm like! 'you can't tell them!... but I want to!'**

 **Just kill me! Next chapter going to be nice and all… but O will give you a hint.**

 **Yuuri going to go Maoh on someone on the ship!**

 **It's going down!**


	11. Snap

**I made it! It's like 30 min before I need to go to a wedding because of my sister in another city! [a drive of 2 hours! T-T]**

 **I don't know how good it is with me wanting to sleep and my sis making me go to a wedding…**

 **Lia_Thal don't be shy! I'm shy by not sending you an MP, but talking like that hahaha! It's more like I saw what you wrote and it made me wanna do an update!**

 **To my readers, thank you for reading this! Don't worry it's not close to the end yet! O hope…**

 **Love Xxx**

It was already noon when they got out of the castle and to boat. Wolfram was on the deck, feeling like his stomach was going to jump out of his body and into the sea.

Yuuri was with him, rubbing his hand over the blonde back, feeling sorry for him.

"Why is there no other way to get there?!" Wolfram complained, breathing hard through his mouth. "Maybe we should have planes?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram wanted to kill him, sending him a glare, he said "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Yuuri held his hands up and said "N-no! … why do you say that?"

Wolfram look at him like he just said the dumbass thing ever. "By what you told me, I will be inside a big, moving, mechanic bird! With no way to open a window, in the sky! Think a little wimp!" he said and puked.

Yuuri rubbed his back as he puked and said "I'm sorry wolf...". he didn't like to see him like that.

Wolfram tried to smile at him. "It's ok" he said, then sat down.

Yuuri was going to sit with him but Conrad came, asking him to come so they can plan what to do if it was a trap. Wolfram of course wanted to come too, but with how he is right now… he wouldn't be much of a help.

"I will be right back" Yuuri said kissing Wolfram on the forehead and walking off with Conrad into the boat.

Wolfram looked as Yuuri and Conrad disappeared into the boat. He tried not to think about the thing with Tama when Yuuri was around. The doable black always knew when he was thinking about a thing that bother him, and he didn't want Yuuri to know yet. Wolfram was a soldier! he can protect himself just fine!

The blonde was deep in thoughts, that he didn't see someone was coming to him.

"Lord von Bielefelt" the figure said and Wolfram almost jump, almost is the key word here.

"Great sage…" Wolfram said looking at Murata, who was smiling back at him. "Can I sit?" he asks, pointing into the place next to Wolfram, a smile on his face.

The blonde nodded and watched as the other teen sat next to him, Murata then looked at him "Want to tell me what is bothering you?" he asked.

Wolfram looked away from him. "Nothing" he said and Murata just continued smiling at him.

"Now, I know you don't want to bother Shibuya, but I'm the great sage! I need to know things" Murata said, waiting for Wolfram to start talking.

Wolfram looked at him and thought, maybe it was a good idea. He knew that the great sage could help him, and so maybe, he won't bother Yuuri.

"There's this guy that came with you…" he started "He been going after me since you came here… I just don't know why I act like this, I mean he is only human, so why am I scared from him?" he finished, looking at Murata with pleading eyes.

Murata was shocked, to say the least. He had never seen Wolfram like this, all pleading and scared. "Why didn't you talk to Shibuya? He is your husband" he said and Wolfram shake his head at him.

"He is also the king! I can't bother him with more" the blonde said, looking sad.

Murata looked at him. He didn't know what to do, Wolfram won't tell Yuuri and he will kill him if he tells Yuuri himself. He sighed and got up. "Thank you for telling me Lord von Bielefelt" he said.

Wolfram looked up at him, Murata just smiled at him and said "You are not alone von Bielefelt. You need to remember that" he then started walking "Well I need to go to Shibuya" he waved at him, disappearing into the boat.

Wolfram really didn't know what to think, will he tell Yuuri? Will he talk to Tama? Or will he let him take control, and stay out of the way?

Wolfram wanted to do this himself, but he was also scared that he wouldn't be able to do that alone.

He decided to get up and walk to his room, he needed rest, and thinking won't help his stomach right now. When he reached his room, he walked inside. No one was there, so Yuuri is still planning….

Wolfram was about to close the door when someone barge inside, pushing him back and closing the door after them.

Wolfram was on the floor from being too weak on the boat and from the push. He looked up to see who was the intruder and yell at them, only to stop in his tracks. There was Tama standing in front of him, cutting his only exit.

Tama was once again smirking at him and Wolfram just looked at him.

"Well… look at you!" Tama said getting closer to Wolfram, who was crawling back, toward the bed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked, angry at himself for shuttering in front of that trash.

"Oh me? I didn't get to be next to you today" Tama said, now closer to Wolfram, more then the blonde would like him to be.

"So?! Get out trash!" Wolfram said, trying to put some distance between them, only to find that he was against the bed.

"I really think that's your nickname for me" the other said "Should I also give you one?"

Tama was now having a hand on Wolfram leg, and it was creeping upwards. Wolfram immediately took hold of the hand, stopping it from getting to his groin. "Take your hand away from me!" Wolfram yelled, trying to get up, but too weak to do so.

Tama smirked "I see you're not very good with boats" he said and Wolfram glared at him and snapped "Shut up!"

"Now, now! Just want to feel a little what will be mine for a night~" Tama said I a sing song way and Wolfram wanted to kill him! He will never be his! All of Wolfram was Yuuri's!

When Wolfram was busy thinking about what the other just said, Tama got his hand under his shirt. Wolfram eyes widen and he tried stopping the other hand. "No!" he yelled, but Tama didn't care, he kept smirking.

"So soft… I wonder what is down there" he said and Wolfram started panicking. It can't be happening to him! He needed Yuuri!

His eyes started getting wet from tears, that he so desperately tried not to let fall. Not in front of the thing!

Tama was just done opening Wolfram pants, while the blonde kept trying to get him off, with him being weak now, when the door opened.

That was not what Yuuri was expecting to see when he walked into his and Wolfram room.

To see his husband on the floor, another man on top of him.

To see his angel crying as another man was touching him.

To see Wolfram look of panic and that man smirk.

Yuuri lost it.

 **Oh god! I just made it so that I have to write the Maoh!**

 **I'm gonna make him badass and Lovely! ….. I think.**

 **Well the 'Next' only going to be tomorrow…**

 **Wish me good luck at the wedding… Dresses… Hills… make up! ∑(;°Д°)**


	12. The surface of the deep blue

**Hey! I have to say it to you guys… I was a little insecure with my writing.**

 **I want to make my readers feel it, not just read the story.**

 **That was always my way of writing, if it was a story or a poem. You could always feel the emotions behind the words…**

 **I wanted you all to feel it, and I was afraid that my way of writing didn't make sense for you.**

 **But I know that I won't make you feel anything if I won't try and keep writing! So here I'm!**

 **And thank you Lia_Thal-tan! Weddings are so hard to do… and for some reason when I smile people think I flirt with them! O/O**

 **And here I'm talking to you through this again… I thank you that you keep writing back... guess you helped me again, in getting myself out here again, all of you did for you keep reading it!**

 **So thank you all! m(_ _)m**

 **Love Xxx**

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, that was at the door. He didn't want Yuuri to see him like that, like he was hopeless, that he couldn't protect himself.

Wolfram felt it inside of him, he didn't need to look and see the changes to know, the long hair and the way his eyes become more sharp then before, to know. That was not his Yuuri, that was the Maou.

Tama looked at Yuuri, seeing his transformation. he could feel the dangerous aura that was emitting form the double black in front of him.

Wolfram looked into Yuuri eyes and he knew that he will do something he will regret afterward. He was about to call Yuuri name when Tama beat him to it.

"Yuuri" Tama said, dropping all respect, with a smirk on his face.

Yuuri didn't answer to him, or more likely, the Maou didn't. he just looked at Tama, then at Wolfram.

"I see that that stupid girl didn't get you… Should have known" Tama says, walking up to Yuuri, Wolfram still on the floor.

At that moment, Yuuri eyes turned back to him and before Tama knew it, he was thrown into the boat wall. He didn't have time to recover from that blow, before Yuuri had him thrown to the other wall. Tama was now in shock, he didn't understand what was happening.

Yuuri didn't say anything and that scared Wolfram, he always said something like 'Justice need to be done' or 'You have taken what is not yours', but he was silence and Wolfram didn't know how to take it.

He watched as Tama was thrown all over the room by a water dragon, so fast that the boy didn't have time to understand what was happening, let alone to recover from each blow.

Tama felt it all, as his body was used as a rag doll, thrown everywhere. He felt every hit and saw the way things moved fast. "Ghhaa!" he screamed when he felt something break and he was sure he heard a sound of something cracking.

Yuuri still didn't talk, he just watched as the thing in front of him was thrown by his water dragons. He then had enough, and Tama found himself inside a big water dragon, without air and no way out.

Wolfram saw the air bubbles leaving Tama body. He had to stop Yuuri, he couldn't let him destroy himself. Not for such a trash and so the blonde found the power to stand, a power he thought left him when he saw Tama in the room.

"Y-Yuuri stop!" he yelled at the Maoh, but it was like he didn't hear him at all. Yuuri was just looking at Tama with a dark expression on his face.

Wolfram didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought about at that moment. He ran up to Yuuri and hugged him, yelling him to stop.

"Please Yuuri! You have to snap out of this!" Wolfram yelled at him looking up at Yuuri cold face. "Please… I need you, Yuuri" he said, tears going down his cheeks, but he didn't care right now.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Yuuri didn't know where he was but he didn't want to wake up, it was peaceful here and he didn't want to leave. It was like swimming in water, a place he felt safe in.

He was going down, into more darkness, he started feeling nothing, or so he thought. He could feel it trying to burst from inside of him. He wanted to let that emotion out, that rage that he felt.

And he did.

But after doing so he felt himself being pushed down into the deep end of those waters that he was in.

As he was just going to lose himself he felt it, that warm feeling, like fire was raging in those deep waters and all he wanted to do was to let it burn him away.

Then he heard it, that voice he knew so well, that person voice, the one he wanted to protect and keep safe. That voice was calling for him, crying for him to stop, to come back. To not leave him.

Ha wanted to feel more of that fire, and so he felt himself reaching for it with his hand, opening his eyes and seeing the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was in dark blue waters, and he was in deep, so deep he couldn't see the rays of the sun hitting the surface of the water. But up there he saw it, the raging fire. It was like a hurricane inside the ocean, and the fire was a breath taking swirl of colors. Red, orange, yellow, blue, purple and so much more. It was like the colors complete each other, making the perfect picture.

The warmth was now inside of him, like hot liquor going down his throat, making its way down into his stomach, warming him up and then going into his blood veins, making its way through out his whole body. Then he felt it, making its way into his heart, which send it to his soul.

Now it was like he was burning from the inside. That fire was so intense with feelings.

fear, panic, want, _love_.

All of those took over his rage and then he heard it. That faint voice calling his name, but this time it wasn't just a sound. No, it was words that came to him.

The words of the one he loves so much.

 _'Please Stop!'_

 _'Yuuri don't do this'_

 _'Stop!'_

 _'I need you'_

The last three words snapped it all. The water was now filled with that colorful fire and it was like he could think again, like he could breathe again.

And then he saw it.

The surface.

 **I know it's short but I wanted to give you as much emotions as I can! Did you see that raging fire? Did you feel that warmth through your body?**

 **I hope I made it…**

 **Well I want to make it like a 'I need more!' and make you wait…**

 **But I feel like all I want to do right now is to write.**


	13. Emotion

**I really love you people!**

 **For real! I don't know the time that you're reading this now but here it's like 4am!**

 **Was doing babysitting for my sis and my little nieces are like a demon monkey and a devil mouth! Was so hard to put them to sleep! Ggrrr!**

 **Oh and just so you know you can ask me whatever you like! I'm always honest and have nothing to hide! Yeah I'm that kind of a girl!**

 **And for that sweet guest review- thank you! And Tama is alive but now I think it's Hikari time to shine no? and yes he took a lot but don't forget healing magic! They're still in Shin Makoku water's so yeah!**

 **Here it's more emotions…. But next chapter you'll wanna kill Hikari and Tama…! Ahahahhah!**

 **Love Xxx**

It was all buzzing around him. He looked at Wolfram face, as the blonde looked at him, face wet with tears. He was saying words that his ears didn't catch. He looked up, eyes going on and off, on the focus department. He saw Tama in that big water dragon, air getting out of him fast, but for Yuuri it was so slow, it was almost painful to him.

He saw the dragon disappear into thin air, like it was never there. He watched as the boy body fall to the wooded floor.

The sound of foots running came to his ears, then he saw it. People running next to him, straight to the unconscious body that was laying before him.

He could hear the yells and orders giving to the people around him. He looked at Wolfram who was still clinching into him, his face still a bluer.

And with that he himself fell unconscious.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Wolfram look as they take Yuuri and Tama away to the medical ward. He didn't want to let Yuuri go at first but his brother held him as they took the one he loves away.

Wolfram looked at his brother and said with a shaky voice "C-Conrart…" it was like there was something stopping him from saying more. Like that one word held all of his feelings.

Conrad looked at his little brother. He didn't know what happened but it made Wolfram be like that, and right now his little brother needed him more then ever.

Wolfram hugged him "I didn't know what to do…" he said and Conrad did nothing but to hug him and pat his hair.

"It was like he wasn't even there" Wolfram continued.

"I didn't know what to do…" he repeated himself, over and over again. Conrad face grimaced and he hugged his brother in the strongest and most secure hug he had ever gave anyone, letting Wolfram break in his arms.

Akane was at the door watching the scene in front of her. She was asking herself how it got to this? How things gone so horribly wrong in only two days?!

Wolfram was now sleeping in his bed, Conrad looking at him with Akane by his side.

"I'm sorry Conrad" she said, feeling guilty for it was her student who had done this.

There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You have no control over them here…" Conrad said, never looking away from his brother.

"Your brother is strong" she said and Conrad smiled a little. "I know" he said, touching Wolfram cheek.

He needed to see if Yuuri was ok but he didn't want to leave Wolfram alone. "Akane, can you please get Murata?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Akane nodded and walked out to look for the great sage.

Conrad once again looked at Wolfram. "You are strong Wolfram" he said firmly.

"You are the only one that can balance Heika" he then looked at the door, seeing Murata standing by the door with Akane.

"Lord Weller" he said and walked to the bed, looking at Wolfram sleeping form.

"Great sage" Conrad said with a smile. "Can you look at Wolfram when I'm checking with Heika?" he asked.

"I can, and on the way, kick some sense into him!" he said chuckling.

"I will" Conrad said and walked out, walking next to Akane to the medical ward on this boat.

When they got there, Conrad looked at Akane and said "You should stay here, it could be dangerous if he goes into his Maou mood"

Akane nodded at him and he walked in, seeing Tama still passed out on one of the beds, wounds taken care of, but he will not be going anywhere like this. He walked a little into the room and saw Yuuri sitting on his bed, eyes looking into nothingness.

"Heika" Conrad said, walking to him.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled "It's Yuuri, Conrad. You gave me my name; you should at least use it!" he said.

Conrad smiled at him "Yes Yuuri. How do you feel?" he asked and Yuuri smile was gone, instead there was a frown on his face.

"I don't really know…" Yuuri admitted. "It's like I know what happened but I don't really know". He looked at Conrad, not really knowing how to explain it.

"How do you feel now?" Conrad asked this time and Yuuri looked down.

"I don't really know" he said and sighed at his own answer. "It's not like I don't want to tell you, it's like I can't" he continued.

Conrad looked at him and said "When I ran in you were in the Maou mood. Wolfram was hugging you, crying. Then you collapse"

Yuuri looked at him shocked "I-I don't remember that… I remember seeing Wolfram crying but I didn't know I was in the Maou mood… it was all weird" he said.

"I see" Conrad said, looking deep in thoughts.

Yuuri looked at him again, this time with a worried look upon his face. "How's Wolf?" he asked.

Conrad smiled and said "He's ok, he's sleeping right now. He needs it"

"Yeah…" Yuuri said, looking back down.

They stayed in silence, just like that.

"Hei-Yuuri…" Conrad said breaking the silent that took over them.

Yuuri made a humming noise, stating that he was listing.

"You don't have to tell me now and I don't want to ask Wolfram, but what happened?" the brunette asked, seeing Yuuri biting his lower lip.

"I don't know it all… only Wolf and that thing knows what happened. All I can tell you is that I walked into our room to see Tama on top of Wolfram… I guess I just snapped?" Yuuri said, not looking at Conrad all the time he was talking.

He just didn't know what happened. All that he remembered was deep blue water and a beautiful raging fire.

Conrad sighed "It's ok… I didn't expect you to know it all" he said.

"I'm sorry" the double black said.

"There's nothing to be sorry Yuuri, you stopped just in time" Conrad said, but that didn't make Yuuri feel better.

"If it wasn't for Wolfram, he would have been my first kill…" Yuuri said quietly, a shatter going through his body at that thought.

"But you didn't" Conrad said and Yuuri smiled a little.

"I just want Wolf to be safe…" he said and Conrad looked at him, understanding how he felt.

"I know how you feel. I want to protect you and Wolfram but I can't always be there" Conrad said "But you can lose yourself as you try to protect the one you love"

"You're right Conrad" Yuuri said and then asked "When can I go to see him?"

"I don't really know, but you should rest a little. Just Like Wolf is doing right now" Conrad said and made Yuuri lay down on the bed.

"Yeah, you're right" Yuuri said, eyes closing. "Wake me up when Wolf wake up…" and with that he fell into sleep. Conrad got up with one last look at Yuuri and walked out of the medical room.

Not seeing the girl hiding, waiting for the right time to go into the room and to the unconscious boy.

 **I hope there's no mistakes! It's so late here but I won't sleep for today…**

 **I'm going to write a new chapter today later hahahha when my brain is working again and I had my salad! I WANT MY SALAD!**

 **Well see ya~!**


	14. The ocean of your mind

**HHEEYYY!**

 **Ok I wanted you all to know that if you have an idea you wanna send me, so just do! I can try and put it in~! and I did it! I send Lia_Thal a message! Lol!**

 **We see into Yuuri mind!**

 **I love the ocean! I was born and raised in a town next to the ocean! I always gone swimming, we have lots of colorful corals and fishes and it's so beautiful!**

 **And just so you know I swim with the sharks that we have here and dolphins! I just love it all!**

 **Hahahaha but enough of that!**

 **Love Xxx**

Hikari was waiting for the right moment to go in and see Tama. She didn't really know what happened, but she knows that he's badly hurt and that he can't really move freely.

She wanted to tell him what she discovered when she eardrop to Yuuri and the others conversation earlier.

She wanted to stop him from going to his room, so that she could talk to him but he didn't even look her way when he got out, but she is sure that what she found out will make out for it.

It was already pretty late and she knew that Yuuri was asleep as she sneaked in and to Tama bed. She touched his shoulder a little to try and wake him up. She almost started shaking him when he opened his eyes and looked at her with an annoyed, but hurt look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice hoarse from the water that got into his body, through his throat.

"You look horrible" Hikari pointed out and Tama glared at her. "You were supposed to keep him away from the room" he said, making Hikari feel bad, but then she remembered.

"I have something to tell you!" she said but Tama just waved her off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" he said, anger in his voice. "Try and get your lover boy alone" he then closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

"But it can help you with the blonde!" Hikari said, not giving up. She knew that without Tama she will never get Yuuri, she needed the blonde out and Tama could do it for her.

When Tama heard that it could help him with Wolfram, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Hikari seeing that he was now looking at her, told him what she found out. "There this stone in the human place that we're going to, that can make that blonde and people like him weak! Also they can't use their magic in the human lands, or so I understood from what they were talking about" she finished, looking proud of herself.

Tama smirked at the information, maybe she was still good for something. "And do you know what the stone is called?" he asked.

Hikari looked to the side and answered "Not really..."

Now Tama needed to get that stone name, great. At least they have something. Tama was now thinking at how he will get Wolfram and make Yuuri pay for what he did.

"Ok, I'll think of a plan. Until then you do what you always do, or whatever" Tama said, this time waving her to leave him alone, he needed to think of a good plan to take Wolfram and to take Yuuri down.

Hikari walked out, letting Tama be alone to think of a plan. She had a plan of her own but it wouldn't do a lot, maybe help Tama plan a little but no more then that. she really wanted Yuuri all to herself, and she was sure to get him.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Yuuri didn't know where he was. He did remember going to sleep, so where is he? All he saw was darkness, just like that other time when Wolfram snapped him out of this, but he didn't feel like he was being pushed down.

He knew he was in water and could feel himself standing on something, but when he looked down, he saw nothingness, like there was no floor but he could still feel it there.

He stepped with his left leg and watched as the surface he stood on moved, as if sending little waves in the water from where his foot touched the clear surface beneath him.

He then looked around, he didn't care for what, let it be light, a shadow or a person but he found nothing.

He started walking in one direction, not really knowing if he was even going straight, he just wanted to find something other than darkness and silence.

Yuuri eyes roamed the darkness and then he saw it. A person, looking his way. For some reason he felt like he knew that person well, but he never met him.

 _"You seems lost"_ that person said with a low voice.

"I'm… Who are you?" Yuuri asked and the figure laughed.

 _"Right to the point"_ he hears him say. _"And you should know your way around here Yuuri"_ the figure said.

Yuuri was taken back. "How do you know my name?" he asked and then decided to also ask "What do you mean 'know my way around'?"

 _"I think every person should know his way around his own mind, don't you think Yuuri?"_ the figure said and Yuuri looked at him shocked, "My own mind…?" he asked.

Yuuri then looked around once more, but this time there was no darkness. What he saw was not something he was expecting to see. He was in the ocean, he could see all kind of fishes swimming and colorful corals. The sunrays going into the water, lighting it all with beautiful and gentle light.

When he moved his hand, he could feel the water resisting against it. He couldn't believe this all.

"Is… that my mind?" he asked the still dark figure.

 _"Yes, but it's not always like this"_ the figure said _. "The ocean can be a beautiful and peaceful place, but it can also be dark and dangerous"_. Yuuri looked around, "Is that where I was before?" he asked and the figure shake his head for 'No'.

"Then where was I?" Yuuri asked, now a little confused.

 _"You were here"_ the figure said, "But you just _-" "You were here, in the ocean. But the ocean can also be deep and dark"_ The figure continued.

"So you are telling me that, that deep ocean is my dark place?" Yuuri asked and the figure chuckled. _"You sure ask a lot"_ he said and Yuuri blushed.

"I j-just want to know what's going on here!" Yuuri said back, protecting himself.

 _"Yes it's your dark place, a place that is hard to take control of, for it is all wild, all danger"_ the figure said looking to its left. Yuuri looked at where the figure was looking only to see darkness. He quickly looked around to see it all gone back to black.

"How…?" he asked, but the figure was no longer there. "Where did he go?!" he asked himself, looking around for the man.

"There's only darkness!" Yuuri said irritably.

 _"Look harder"_ a voice said and Yuuri looked around, but saw nothing.

"What do you mean?!" Yuuri asked, still looking around.

 _"Look harder, even in the dark there is life"_ he heard the voice again and stopped looking around for the man, instead Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, then out. He opened his eyes, only to be face to face with a fish. The fish had sharp teeth and it was a grey color.

Yuuri looked around again, this time it was like he was in a black and white movie, so different than the other place he was just minutes ago.

 _"Now you can see"_ he heard a voice behind him.

Yuuri turned around to see the figure once more.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked with a serious expression on his face.

 _"Who am I?"_ the figure asked.

"Yes, tell me who are you!" Yuuri demanded.

The figure looked at him, making Yuuri body paralyzed.

 _"I'm you"_

 **Soooooooo? Did ya like it?**

 **I really do love the ocean…. ^/^**

 **What your favorite fish? Mine is Whale shark! Just so cute~!**


	15. Just to be happy

**I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I had to do it!**

 **What have I done? I'm going for three days to the big city to visit people I know… and I can't right there for I'm not going to have my computer!**

 **Because of that I was like 'Maybe I will take all of today to write chapters for those three days but then I did Assassination Classroom marathon and needed to write a Karma &Nagisa fic! I'm sorry! **

**I will make it up to you guys!**

 **Love Xxx**

"What?!" Yuuri asked, eyes wide with shock.

"What do you mean, you are me?" he asked the figure before him, but the figure was no longer in darkness now.

Yuuri could see himself, but with sharper looks and longer hair. Was that his Maou side? Yuuri asked himself as he took the figure in.

 _"Yes I'm your Maou side"_ the Maou said with a chuckle. Yuuri took a step back at that, could it be that he can hear what Yuuri is thinking?

 _"Yes I can, I'm you after all"_ the Maou said.

"But why am I here? Why can I see you?" Yuuri asked, now over the shock, wanting some answers.

 _"We are in your mind, well our mind"_ the Maou said.

"Ok I get it, but why am I in m- _our_ mind?" Yuuri asked again.

 _"We're merging"_ the other said.

"What?! Merging?!" Yuuri asked in a high, stressed voice.

 _"Yes, our powers are merging so that we will become one. Right now to get to your true powers you need to change into me, but after we merge you will have access to this power"_ the Maou said, opening his hand and showing Yuuri a small, bright glowing light that was inside a water bobble.

 _"That is our power, but because of the merging you lose control of yourself. When you lose control you go to the deep waters"_ the Maou said, closing his hand and _continued "You need to find that something that get you out of there or else you'll take the wrong path, taking me with you"_

Yuuri didn't know how to take this, he always thought that he could never be able to use his powers without going into the Maou mood, but now he's told that he can but by merging he could also become evil.

These this means that he needs to learn how to control his powers? But he doesn't have the time for that! in three days they will be in Big Shimaron, that may be in danger or even have a trap for him. He will need to help or protect and he could only do it with his powers, that were now new to him once again.

"How will I do this? I don't have the time to learn to take control over them!" Yuuri said, looking panicked.

 _"You don't have to try and learn to take control over them"_ the other said. _"All you need is to find that something that will keep them under control for now"_

"It's not that easy!" Yuuri yelled, now pacing around, trying to think.

 _"I'm sure you will find it"_ the Maou said, but Yuuri was no longer listing to him.

 _"Or him"_ the other whispered, once again disappearing into darkness.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

"Heika?" Yuuri heard someone calling him.

"Yuuri you need to wake up" the voice said and Yuuri pulled his blanket up and over his face.

"Another five… tired" he said and tried falling asleep again when he heard the voice say "Wolf is awake". With that he was sitting fast on his bed, seeing Conrad looking at him, smiling.

"I knew it would work" he said, still smiling.

Yuuri groaned and said "You did it on purpose!"

"I did but Wolfram is awake in your room" Conrad said and Yuuri quickly got up and started walking to the door, Conrad after him. He only stopped to look at Tama, who was still sleeping.

He then walked out with Conrad, wanting to see Wolfram as fast as possible.

Tama opened his eyes and smirked, they didn't suspect him for being awake. He already had some plans but he firstly needs them all in that kingdom that they were going to, to see which one is the best.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan~**

Yuuri opened the door to his and Wolfram room to see said blonde sitting on the bed, looking sick.

"Wolf!" Yuuri yelled, running over to him.

Wolfram send him a glare, "Shut up wimp!" he said, then puts a hand over his mouth, trying not to puke.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sits next to him and pat his back. "Sick again?" he asks and sit next to him.

"What do you think wimp?!" Wolfram yell, becoming green.

Yuuri simile nervously "At least you're back to your old self" he said and holds Wolfram to him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looks up to Yuuri. Said man just hug him tighter and smile at the blonde in his arms.

"I love you Wolfram" Yuuri say and Wolfram blush.

"I love you too wimp!" he said and Yuuri laughed at that. he was sure that Wolfram was now ok.

Yuuri was so worried about Wolfram that he forgot Conrad was there, that is until said man cleared his throat.

"Oh Conrad…" Yuuri said, blushing.

Conrad smiled at him and asked "Yuuri I wanted to ask what should we do with Tama?"

Yuuri could feel Wolfram stiffen in his arms. He looked at Conrad and said "Keep him away from us, I don't want him near Wolf and I"

"Yes Heika" Conrad said and walked out, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry Yuuri" Yuuri heard Wolfram say and he looked down at the blonde. "For what love?" he asked.

Wolfram didn't look at him, "For being weak" he said in almost a whisper.

Yuuri took hold of Wolfram chin, forcing him to look at his face. "You're not weak Wolf" he said, looking into Wolfram eyes to see if he believed to his words but found none of that.

"I'm! I couldn't get him off!" he said, tears once again in his eyes.

"Baby…" Yuuri said, he didn't want Wolfram to feel like that. he then hugged him to his body again and whispered to him "You are the strongest person I know, Wolf. You stayed loyal to me and loved me even when I hurt you, all these years. That shows me how strong you are"

Wolfram just hold Yuuri tight, not wanting to let go.

Yuuri sighed, Wolfram was really emotional in those past few days and he didn't know why. He wanted to help the blonde and he will always be there for him, he just wanted to know what makes his blonde be like that.

 _"You should know already"_

Yuuri heard a voice whisper in his ears. He knew not to look for the owner of the voice for that was the Maou voice.

He should already know? What does the Maou mean by that? was it something to do with them merging? There were a lot of questions that he wanted to ask now.

There wasn't time to think about those questions because Yuuri heard a knock come from the door. He looked to its direction to see Murata standing there.

"Hey Shibuya" Murata said and walked up to them.

"Murata what are you doing here?" he asked his friend.

"Just came to tell you that it's dinner and I think you both need to eat" Murata said and Yuuri looked surprised.

It was already this late? How much time were he sleeping? Yuuri looked at Wolfram who still didn't say a word but also didn't let him go.

"Murata I think it's no-" "I don't take 'no' as an answer" Murata interrupt him.

"What?" Yuuri asked and Murata just fixed his glasses and said "You're coming to dinner and going to eat, so get up!" he then walked to the door.

Yuuri didn't know what to say, but he knew that Murata won't let them skip dinner.

Murata came to a stop at the door and said "You have ten minutes so if I was you I would hurry". He then walked out.

Yuuri sighed at his friend words and looked back down at Wolfram. He didn't want to go, he just wanted to stay here with Wolfram but he knows that they needed to eat, with Wolfram sick like that.

Wolf…" Yuuri said and Wolfram let him go.

"I know…" Wolfram said looking at Yuuri and then getting up.

"It will only make you feel less sick if you eat, that's why we should go" the double black said with a smile.

"Sure, that's why you want us to go and eat" Wolfram said. "It has nothing to do with you being scared of great sage" at that Yuuri gave a nervous laugh, getting a 'Wimp' from Wolfram.

"Let's go" Wolfram said, walking to the door and waiting for Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled, maybe everything will be fine from now on. He chuckled when Wolfram yelled at him to get over there now, and he did as he was told by his husband. He may be stupid but he doesn't have a death wish!

When he got to wolf he smiled at him and said "Let's go wolf". Wolfram blushed at him and said "Y-yeah…"

Yuuri couldn't help it and kissed the tip of Wolfram nose, running away after that with a Blushing Wolfram after him, yelling at him how he's going to kill him.

He couldn't be happier.

 **Again I'm sorry!**

 **I will see you again! I'm sure of that!**


	16. Something isn't right here

**Hey! Ok I know it short but I did it in an hour or so!**

 **In the end the computer cane with me but I don't have a lot of tome here… I'm so tired from the four-hour drive here!**

 **Do you see where I'm going with it all?**

 **If it's bad- I'm tired!**

 **Love Xxx**

The time passed fast for Wolfram and Yuuri. Tama was still in the medical ward, the Maou broke two of his ribs and gave him a concussion. Hikari did tried her luck with Yuuri but he was so busy planning that he almost didn't see her.

For his own luck, Wolfram was too sick to come with him everywhere and so when he was free and Hikari tried her luck, Wolfram wasn't there.

They were almost at Big Shimaron, Conrad and him, with the help of Murata, made a few plans. Depend on what they will come to face at Big Shimaron.

"Yuuri, we will be there in an hour. You should go and wake Wolfram up, make sure he is ready" Conrad said, looking at the plans to see if there was a mistake. Even a little mistake can cause death.

Yuuri got up with a sigh "Yes, I think I should" he said, smiling at Conrad.

Saying his goodbye to the brunette, he walked out. He still didn't know how to control his powers. he didn't have another outburst, maybe the merging was over and he wasn't evil?

No, that can't be that easy and even he knows it. He needed to know what was the thing that kept him, well, him. He also wanted to make Wolfram better, but it seems he already knows what's wrong with the blonde, as the Maou said.

Why was it so hard again? Wasn't him excepting being the Maou and his love for Wolfram enough?

He made it to his and Wolfram room, opening it to see Wolfram sleeping in the big bed. You could only see his blonde hair poking out of the mess that was the blanket.

Yuuri smiled fondly at Wolfram and walked toward him. When he got closer he could see Wolfram face and it was… Red? Now Yuuri smiled turned into a frown. Did his Wolfram have a fever?

Yuuri sat next to him and moved his fingers through Wolfram hair. The blonde stir a little and whimpered quietly at the touch.

He was sure Wolfram didn't have a fever this morning. Was it because he was close to human territory? But it's not his first time, then why?

"Wolf…" Yuuri whispered, now touching the blonde warm cheek.

Wolfram whimpered again, this time moving closer to Yuuri cooled hand.

Yuuri tried waking Wolfram again this time earning a whisper back.

"No…" the blonde whisper, trying to become a ball shape with his body, that looked so fragile to Yuuri right now.

"Wolfram we are almost there, you need to wake up" Yuuri said, this time shaking him a little.

Yuuri was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was proven useless as the blonde moaned in pain. "I'm not feeling good…" he said, making Yuuri frown deepen.

Yuuri decided to let Wolfram sleep and instead go and talk to Conrad. Something was wrong with Wolfram and he knew it.

 _"You should feel it"_

Yuuri heard the Maou say and he restore with "You should tell me!"

Conrad wasn't expecting Yuuri to come back so fast and without Wolfram.

"Where's Wolfram?" he asked looking at Yuuri, who was now closing the door.

"Still in bed" Yuuri said and Conrad frowned.

"Still in bed? Is something wrong?" the brunette asked. He knows that Wolfram get sick when he's on a boat, but he could still function.

"He has a fever right now" Yuuri told him, now standing next to him.

"A fever?! But he can't get sick so easily!" Conrad said, now worried for his little brother. mazoku get sick in almost, never! He himself was only half mazoku and almost never get sick, so Wolfram, who was a pure mazoku shouldn't get sick at all.

"I know… something been going on with him and we need to find out" Yuuri said in a serious tone. He couldn't let Wolfram become sick, to the point that he will be in danger.

"We're almost in Big Shimaron" Conrad said looking out the boat wide window.

Yuuri also looked out of the window, "Yes, when we get there, if there is danger take wolfram to safety" Yuuri said.

Conrad was about to say something when they heard it. There was no mistaking it. It was the sound of a helicopter, but it was impossible for a helicopter to be here.

Yuuri and Conrad looked outside again to see a military helicopter going above them.

Yuuri could only ask one thing "What the hell is going on?!"

 **Can you see? Can you?!**

 **Tired! Sleep! Good night and see you next chapter!**


	17. Know nothing

**Yesterday I didn't have time to write! Well I did but just now I found all the mistakes and stuff!**

 **You think that when you finish high school there will be no more of that drama! Well you think wrong! Came for three days now I'm in the middle of my friend drama! It's like her new boyfriend ex-girlfriend is in our old school and we came to visit and so to annoy each other they use me!**

 **What did I do wrong?!**

 **I won't keep you….**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuuri was looking outside, where the helicopter was just flying above them. There is no way that Big Shimaron could get their hands on a helicopter or even build one!

Yuuri was also sure that he saw Japan flag on this one. Can it be that they found a way to get to this world from earth?

"Conrad, please tell me I didn't just saw that" Yuuri said, he and Conrad still looking outside the window.

"If by that you mean the helicopter, then you did" Conrad said, it can't be that they just saw a helicopter, but it can't be something else.

Yuuri looked at Conrad and asked "How can it be?!". He was stressed right now and seeing a helicopter didn't really help!

Conrad didn't even open his mouth to answer when Akane burst from the doorway.

"Did you see that?" she asked the two before her.

Ok, if she saw that too, that means it was real. That was not good.

Yuuri ran out of the room and up, onto the deck. He looked around, trying to find the helicopter but found nothing.

He could hear Conrad and Akane coming from behind him. "I can't find it" Yuuri said, still looking.

"Well it went that way" Akane said, pointing in some direction.

"That's where Big Shimaron is" Conrad said "Could it be that, that was the danger they were talking about?"

"It can be it…. I need to talk to Murata" Yuuri said and looked at Conrad. "Go and be with the other students, they must have heard or seen it. We don't know what they'll do" he said and then told Akane the same, he needed her with the other students, they will listen to her more, but Conrad can stop them from doing something rush. He then walked away to find Murata.

"He's becoming a good king" Conrad said with a smile.

"Yes he is…" Akane said too quietly for Conrad to hear.

"Did you say something?" he asked bur he only got a smile from her, as she walked away.

Conrad shrugged it off as he walked after her.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Murata was looking out with a knowing glint in his eyes.

He knew that it was a possibility, he just didn't know that Yuuri powers were strong enough to do that. he wondered if Yuuri powers were somehow growing.

Murata heard Yuuri walking into the room but didn't turn to great him.

"Did you know?" Yuuri asked, anger was visible in his voice.

"Hello to you to Shibuya, how is lord von Bielefelt?" Murata asked, not answering Yuuri question.

"Murata don't mess with me right now!" Yuuri said, walking closer to his friend.

"Now why do you think I'm messing with you? I just want to know if von Bielefelt fever is down" Murata said, still not looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked surprised. "How did you know that Wolf had fever?" he asked.

"I'll take it as a no…" Murata said then whispered "That's not good". Even though it was a whisper, Yuuri was close enough to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked but got no answer from Murata.

Yuuri walked up to him and turned him, so that he was looking him in the face. "Answer me Murata!" he said, now pissed off at his friend for not telling him.

"Shibuya, do you know why there is a great sage?" Murata asked.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Yuuri asked back. Murata just asked again and Yuuri said that he didn't know.

"The great sage is there to give you wisdom, not answers to problems. That, you need to do yourself and don't forget that I don't know things that didn't happened. I know things that were in the past and now are coming back" Murata said, looking Yuuri in his eyes, showing that he wasn't lying.

"Also, there somethings that you don't need to know" he then turned around again.

"Murata, I just saw a helicopter with Japan flag on it! I need to know how it got here!" Yuuri said, still not letting go of the subject.

Murata sighed at that. Yuuri can be stubborn when he really wanted to. "Shibuya. Shouldn't you be worried about von Bielefelt?" he asked.

"Like you would tell me what's wrong with him!" Yuuri said, you can hear anger but also worry in his voice.

"You're right, but I will be with him when we get to Big Shimaron, if I was you" Murata said.

Yuuri glared at him. "This is not over Murata" he growled out at his friend and stomped out.

Murata chuckled, "Just like a five-year-old" he said and then fixed his glasses.

"You don't need to know what is coming Shibuya. I myself still hoping that it will end fast and won't get to that..." he said, all the time still looking outside. Seeing the kingdom of Big Shimaron getting closer to them.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Wolfram was in his bed right now. His all body felt like it was on fire! He, who is controlling the element of fire shouldn't feel like It's burning him!

He opened his eyes with a little whimper of pain.

"Y-Yuuri…?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

He wanted Yuuri to be with him right now. He was scared of what was happening to his body. It felt like he was burning from the inside, like his own fire was burning him. He had one hand clinching to the pink gown, just where his heart is.

That feeling of being pulled to something was strong in him. It was like his heart was going out of his chest and to where it was pulled, his body going mindlessly after it.

Wolfram got out from under the blanket, he was just so hot right now that he needed something cold.

He was breathing hard with the heat inside his body. Tossing around to find a cold spot he didn't warm up yet. In all of that he kept wondering where Yuuri is.

Where they near Big Shimaron by now? Was he ok? He didn't like feeling hopeless like that, he was a solider for Shinou's sake!

Wolfram eyes were closed when he felt cold hands press at his body, moaning at the cold touch. He wanted more of that.

Wolfram forced his eyes to open, but they were still blurry as he tried to see what was it that was so cold and pressed against his body.

He cleared his vison and saw Yuuri looking down at him. He smiled at the double black only to frown at the panicked look his husband was having on his face.

"Y-Yuuri…?" was he breathless?

Wolfram looked at Yuuri mouth seeing it move but hearing nothing. What was happening to him?

It was so hot. Wolfram was now seeing black dots on Yuuri face.

Was he dying?

 **Did I do good?**

 **Do you know what's wrong with Wolfram?**

 **I'm evil!**


	18. Big Shimaron

**Hey! Sorry it took so long!**

 **Our Holiday is going to be on Sunday so I'm going to be busy for now!**

 **I want to know; do you guys hate or love Sara?**

 **And please don't hate me for what I did to wolfram! I'm sorry! *Crying like a baby***

 **Thank you again for liking my story and reading it!**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuuri was in the medical ward next to Wolfram bed. The blonde wouldn't wake up no matter what they did. His fever did get down but he was still sick and Yuuri hated the feeling of being hopeless in helping his love.

"Yuuri" Conrad said. He was standing next to Yuuri for the last hour, just watching as the king looked at Wolfram like he was never going to see him again.

"Mmm?" Yuuri hummed, not looking away from Wolfram.

"We're here" the soldier said.

"Here?" Yuuri asked, forgetting anything that wasn't connected to Wolfram.

"Big Shimaron" Conrad said. He wanted Yuuri to start working as the king he is, but he also knew how much he was worried for Wolfram. Too worried to even function as himself.

"Oh.." Yuuri answered back.

Conrad was going to feel bad for doing that to his king, to Yuuri, but the double black needed to stop this act and get himself together. Wolfram will want him to.

Conrad took hold of Yuuri arm, making Yuuri look at him. He then started dragging him out of the medical ward, Yuuri yelling at him to stop, trying to get out of Conrad hold. Conrad just kept walking, ignoring Yuuri yelling, he pushed the young man into a room, closing the door after himself.

"What the hell Conrad?!" Yuuri yelled and tried getting pass Conrad and to the door.

Conrad pushed him back and then into the wall, now face to face with a glaring Yuuri.

"What do you think you're doing Conrad?" Yuuri asked in a low voice.

Conrad could tell that he was changing into the Maou.

"Are you going to run now Yuuri?" He said back, voice calm but also dangerous.

"Conrad…" Yuuri threatened the brunette.

"Are you going to run away from your problems by becoming the Maou, Yuuri?" Conrad asked again, pushing him hard against the wall by his shirt.

"Let me go Conrad!" Yuuri yelled, now trying to push the man away from him.

"Answer me Yuuri! Are you going to let Wolfram down?" Conrad asked, now yelling back at Yuuri who stopped his struggles.

Yuuri looked at Conrad and asked "What?"

"Are you going to disappoint Wolfram by turning into the Maou and running away from your problems?" Conrad asked, calm once more.

"No… I will face them head first!" Yuuri said and Conrad let up on his grip.

"Good, now I know that you worry about Wolf…. I'm worried too but he wouldn't like you sitting next to him all day, turning yourself off to anything else" Conrad said, now letting the double black go completely.

"You're right Conrad. I can't just shut myself off and run from all of it" Yuuri said, looking Conrad in the eyes.

Conrad smiled at him. "If we want to help Wolf I think we should see what is going on in Big Shimaron" Conrad said.

"You think Wolf condition is because something is wrong in Big Shimaron?" Yuuri asked.

"I think so, but we will need to make sure" Conrad told him.

"Let's go and meet with Belal IV than. He is the new king" Yuuri said, walking out of the room with Conrad. They didn't have time to waste.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad and Murata were in a carriage on their way to the castle. Wolfram was in Yuuri lap, still not waking up. Yuuri didn't want to leave him alone, it's enough that they left Akane with the students alone. Even with Haru it'll be hard to keep them in place.

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram. He looked like he was having a peaceful sleep with that look on his face. He wanted so bad to see those beautiful emerald eyes that he knew were hidden behind the closed eyelids.

Yuuri then looked up to Murata. He was looking outside, making himself seem like he didn't notice Yuuri looking at him.

"Why did you came Murata?" Yuuri finely asked, sounding calmer then he really was.

"You try too hard to look calm Shibuya" Murata said, again not answering one of Yuuri questions.

"You are right, maybe I should show you how angry I'm. then maybe you'll answer me!" Yuuri said, glaring at his friend.

"Maybe, but you know that won't work with me" Murata said, fixing his glasses.

Yuuri looked like he was going to yell something, but Conrad talked first. "We need him here with us, don't forget Yuuri, he is the great sage" he said.

Yuuri glared at Murata one more time and looked back at Wolfram.

Conrad sighed, this was not the time to fight between themselves. Not with what is going around them, even though Conrad could see that Murata wasn't telling them something, but he knew he couldn't make him tell it.

All the way to the castle Yuuri kept his eyes on Wolfram. He was still very worried but now he also was focused on them when needed to be.

Now that they were in the castle, Yuuri was still holding Wolfram in his arms but he still had his focus on what was going on around him.

"Conrad!" Belal yelled running to the group.

"King Belal IV what is going on?" Conrad asked, looking at the scrawny man before him.

"Don't try he's too stressed to make any sense with his story" they heard a voice and Yuuri said "Sara…"

"Hello Yuuri, long time no see?" Sara asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"I-I told him to come… just like you" Belal said looking at Yuuri.

"Why?" Conrad asked.

"Because it has to do with something from my brother country" Sara said.

"Then why didn't Yelshi came too?" Yuuri asked.

"He couldn't come so he sent me, you know how bad he is in those kind of events right?" Sara asked, coming closer to Yuuri.

"Yes I think we all remember him saving you" Murata said, going in front of Sara blocking him from Yuuri and Wolfram.

"That's all you remember great sage? You gone bad" Sara said, sending him a small glare.

"No I remember it all. But I do tend to forget things that are unimportant" Murata said back and Sara put his hand on his chest, looking hurt.

"Are you saying that I'm unimportant great sage?" He asked, a smirk replace his smile.

"You said it yourself Saralegi" Murata said, fixing his glasses.

"We don't have time for that! Sara what do you know?" Yuuri said, sounding angry.

Sara looked at Yuuri with a smile and said "I know that a portal had opened itself here, that is if you didn't already see it on your way here, it's quite big if I do say". So that was why Murata was always looking outside.

"What more?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, from what I got from that twig, people in soldier clothes came out no long after it was opened and took somethings" Sara said, looking serious now.

"What things Sara?" Yuuri asked.

"I still don't know myself, I Just got here" Sara said.

Yuuri looked at Belal, "What kind of thigs Belal?" Yuuri asked him, tone low.

The Big Shimaron king didn't dare look at Yuuri as he said "T-They took the b-box, Demon king…"

Time seems to stop in that room as what Belal said sink into their mind.

 **I wonder if you even read what I write in the end….**

 **Well if you do then you will see this hint for what is wrong with Wolfram and what the box is, if you don't… well have fun waiting~!**

 **Go read KKM manga chapter 101! And if you read it for the first time keep going, I love the chapters after that!**

 **Especially chapter 108! You will see why.**


	19. All we need to do

**I know it's short but I don't care! It's my holiday today! I don't have time!**

 **Family time and we [the girls] need to make food! And get that- we are all girls and one man! Ha! My brother is with his wife family so only my sis lover is going to be there and she only have girls so! Only girls family night! …. And a guy.**

 **Did you get to read the chapter?**

 **Love Xxx**

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, a shocked look on his face.

"They took the b-box and some o-o-other things" Belal said, voice trembling with fear.

"Took the box?!" Yuuri asked, voice strong as he walked up to the other king. "Wasn't the box supposed to go back with Yelshi to Seisakoku?!" Yuuri was now looking at Sara.

"It was, but Yelshi was too scared to have it in his kingdom" Sara said, eyes not showing his emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have-" "Could have what, Yuuri?" Sara asked, now showing a little glare at his direction, "Would you have taken it to Shin Makoku? Where the box could take control of the key once more, opening itself again?" he asked.

"We could have hide it!" Yuuri said in a low voice, looking at Wolfram with a pained face. He didn't want to almost lose him again.

"Yuuri calm down" Conrad said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Conrad…" Yuuri said, looking at the brunette from over his shoulder.

"Nothing will come out of us fighting each other" the soldier said, he then looked at Belal.

"King Belal IV, how did they get in?" he asked the king.

"A-at first we only saw them from behind that portal, but then they came here with those metal things! They had other things we never saw" Belal said, looking panicked "We didn't have a chance against them!"

"It's okay King Belal IV, what more did they take?" Conrad asked with a kind smile, trying to reassure the panicked king.

"They took some of our houseki stones…" Belal said, looking to the floor and then fast at Yuuri, "Not that we were using them Demon king!"

"That's not good…" Conrad said.

"If they find out that it weakens Mazoku, it'll be harder to win" Yuuri said.

"Maybe we can use our class" Murata said suddenly.

"What do you mean Murata?" Shibuya asked, turning to his friend.

"We can use them as hostages, will help us to get back the box and sending them back to earth" Murata said, fixing his glasses.

"And a-about the portal?" Asked Belal.

"Yuuri will turn into the Maou and close it" the great sage said, smiling at the king.

"We need to do that as fast as possible if you want him to be okay" Sara said looking at Wolfram direction.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"He is the key, with them taking the box into another world, its making Wolfram come to it" Sara said.

"Then why is he feeling like that?" The double black asked, still not getting it.

Murata sighed at his friend stupid question. "He is like that because of the box will. It's doesn't want to be on earth" Murata explained to his friend.

"So all we need to do to make Wolf better is to bring back the box" Yuuri said.

"Yes, but it won't be easy, Yuuri" Sara said.

"I know, but I also know I will do everything that I can to make sure Wolf will be okay" Yuuri said, he then looked at Conrad.

"I think we should bring my class here" Yuuri told the soldier and Conrad nodded, "I think so too" he said.

"I shall get your carriage ready…" Belal said, running out of the room.

"How is he the king again?" Asked Sara, not hiding his distaste in the Big Shimaron king.

"We could ask the same about your brother, but then again he is better than you" Murata said, looking at Sara.

"Why you…" Sara said, clinching his fists by his sides.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Tama and Hikari were now in some big castle. he was now ear dropping to Yuuri talking with Akane.

"They have a stone called houseki and it's one of your weaknesses?" Akane asked.

"Yes, it's makes full mazoku like Wolfram, weak. They also have a box that we need back" Yuuri said, patting Wolfram hair.

"A box…? Why are you telling me this?" she asked, wanting to know the reason.

"We need you to help us get it back" Yuuri told her, tone serious.

"Is it that important?" Akane asked.

"Yes" Conrad said.

"That box has powers that are too strong for earth, it's also Wolfram box. If we won't bring it here it will make Wolf get to it, one way or another" Yuuri said looking at Wolfram, not wanting to think about the ways that the box will use to get Wolfram to it.

"How can I help?" Akane asked, she will help in every way she can.

Yuuri smiled at her, "Thank you" he said.

Tama stopped listing to them, he had his plan and to make it go into action, he needs to get to that portal they saw. People always thinks that he is stupid, but they all need to know he isn't.

"Hikari-chan~" Tama said with a sickening sweet smiled on his face.

Hikari did a disgusted look and said "Don't call me by my name"

"Eh~? So un-cute Yumomo-san" Tama said and waved at her to come closer.

"What?" she asked as she came closer to him.

"I need to you get us out of here and to that portal we saw on our way here" he said and Hikari backed away.

"And how do you want me to do that?! you can't move on your own!" she said, making Tama to think about a solution.

"Then you go out and to the portal" he said and now Hikari thought he lost his mind.

"Are you crazy? You want me to go alone?" she asked him and Tama glared at her.

"You want to get Yuuri or not?" he asked and she nodded slowly, "Then do what I tell you to do!". He then started telling her what to say when she gets to the portal and how she needed to act.

Hikari just nodded, trying to remember it all. Tama just wanted to sigh, he couldn't believe that his plan was on that girl acting skills, if she messes this up, he will kill her.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Hikari was now in front of the portal, she manages getting out of the castle, running all the way through the forest and getting to the stupid portal.

Now she needed to start her act.

She will get Yuuri.

 **Was it good for you?!**

 **Oh and Sara is going to be with Yuuri!**

 **See ya!**


	20. Her time to shine

**Hey! I'm so sorry!**

 **The last chapter –this one—was so bad! I worked only nights for like three shifts and it killed me! I couldn't write good and it was bad!**

 **So here I give you the same one just better and longer and with no sleep depriving me!**

 **I hope you like this one!**

 **Love Xxx**

Hikari walked on shaky legs to where she could see the soldiers standing, looking out for people trying to come near. She was scared for real, after all how could she know that they won't shoot and ask later?

As she got closer she could see the portal clearer. It was just like looking through a glass, seeing the other side of the portal. She could see that it was exactly where she and the class were before turning up here, in this world.

she walked a little closer, still not seeing by the soldier that was looking in the other side, but knowing he would look to her side in a minute or two. She looked one last time at the portal now also seeing that there were reporters being pushed back by military people.

She kept watching until she heard a yell from her side. The side that the soldier was standing, doing his look out.

She turned to the man now running toward her with his gun held up. She could already feel the fear coming back and strong. Hikari held her hands up, showing she had no means to fight the man.

When the man was closed enough she started letting her tears work, looking at him with a scared and sad face. She was glad that she didn't need to work too hard to look like that for she was already scared out of her life.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, still holding his gun at the girl in front of him.

"P-please don't hurt me…" she said, her voice trembling in fear when she saw that he wasn't putting his gun away.

"I will ask again, what are you doing here?" the soldier asked, getting closer with his gun to her, making Hikari whimper.

"I r-ran away from th-them!" Hikari said, eyes on the gun.

"From who?" he asked.

Hikari looked around at first, seen as if she was looking to see that no one was there and then answered to the man, "The one who took us, I'm from the class that was taken." At that the man lowered his gun a little, but not all the way, fearing that it was a trap from those who took the class.

"What your name?" he asked and the girl said quickly her name. he looked at her face trying to see if she was lying, but after looking on her face and around he finds nothing and reach to his communicator.

"I need access to the inside, I have someone with me." He said, looking back at the girl as he waited for an answer.

 _"Someone with you? Who is it soldier?"_ the man responded quickly, "A student from the class that was taken sir." Hikari could see that he wasn't ready that his commander would be the one answering back.

 _"What do you mean?"_ the other man asked and the soldier started explaining as fast as he could, looking for a movement and ready for comeback if he does.

 _"Get her in and to me soldier, do it as fast and as careful as you can."_ The other man said and the soldier didn't respond for he was already holding Hikari by her arm and dragging her as fast as he could with her to the gate, that she could see opening and other soldiers standing in guard there.

The soldier said somethings to the others but Hikari was not listening for she was once again looking at the portal. It was so weird and she really wanted to just run to it and pass to her world, now feeling how homesick she was, but she knew she couldn't do that.

The soldier was once again holding her arm and dragging her somewhere. She really wondered if they teach how to handle a girl.

She said nothing as they walked into a big office, seeing a man sitting behind a desk. She was then walked to a chair in front of the man.

The older looking man said, "You can go soldier." He then looked at Hikari "You can sit miss."

Hikari hesitated at first but then took the seat, if it was going to take some time she was going to be comfortable. She heard more than seen the soldier walking out, leaving the two of them alone.

The Commander smiled at her a little and asked if she wanted to drink something, but right now all that she wanted to do was to get it over with.

"N-no…" she said, still sounding scared and maybe a little panicked, depending on how you look at it.

"Can you please tell me your name?" he asked her and then continued, "My name is Takaoka."

Hikari looked at him and said, "Hikari." Her voice just above whisper.

"Ok, can you tell me what happened?" he asked her, concern in his voice, but she didn't know if it was real or a really good act.

"I… I remember being with my class to a relic place when there was light as we touched some stone." She said but stopped, looking at the floor. She then looked at him and apologized.

"It's ok, Hikari-san. You can take your time." Takaoka said with a small smile on his face, still looking as friendly as ever.

"There was only light and then we were in some kind of a temple? A-and those soldiers came in, taking us all. We were so scared! After that they took us to their king, it was so weird. It looked like we gone back in time only it was a time and a place we knew nothing about." She once again stopped, playing with her hands in a nervous kind of way.

"We tried talking to them but it was impossible. One of my classmate was taken over-" "Taken over?" the man asked, stopping her. Hikari looked at the man and nodded. "Yes, it was like he wasn't himself! We tried talking to him but he kept saying he was the king of this place!"

Takaoka looked at her with a thoughtful face and asked, "How could they do that?"

"That the thing! They have powers! We saw it when one of the students tried to run… he is badly hurt right now." She said with tears in her eyes.

"When we invaded the castle no one had powers. You could even say they were weak." Takaoka told her.

"We weren't here at first! It took us being on a ship for three days to get here! Clamped in little rooms…" she looked to the side, making sure that the man saw her hunted expression.

"Three days? You were gone only for one day. We came because someone told us that he saw you disappearing into thin air." The commander said, looking at her confused.

Hikari looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. One day? She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say next.

Finely she said "How can it be? We were in the other castle for two days and then on the ship for another three… not to mention the time it took for me to get here on foot."

"It could be that the time is working different here then on earth… we are still not sure about it but we are checking it right now. Hikari-san, is there more that we need to know?" Takaoka asked.

At that moment she looked at him like she remembered something and she nodded at him, her face showing that it was something important.

"Before I ran I heard something important, I think it will help you. They were talking about some stones that you took form this castle, heard them talking worriedly about it. They said that if you were to use it against them they could not work their powers and they will be weakened by it…" she told the man, seen as if she was trying to remember what was being said, but in fact she knew what to say by heart right now.

Tama made sure of that, for he didn't want her to mess it up.

"Are you sure?" Takaoka asked. If this was right, they could win over them and even learn and control them if needed.

"Yes, also there is another thing that you took from them… a box?" she asked, looking as if she was not sure if she was right or wrong.

Takaoka nodded at her and said "Yes, we took some old box made of stone. We tried but we couldn't open it, what does it have to do with anything?"

"That box is dangerous. They said it has great powers and whoever has the key is going to have such strong power that no one would ever be able to defeat him!" Hikari said, showing as much panic as she could on her face and in her voice.

Takaoka looked at her seriously and you could see what he was going to ask next. "Do you know where the key is?" he asked her, leaning a little over the desk.

Hikari nodded at him and told him about the key, "It's not a thing, it's a person and he is here. I know who it is, how he looks and his name." she then asked if he wanted to know, which the man nodded.

"He is blonde with emerald colored eyes, you will know it is him for his beauty is nothing that you have ever seen," Hikari really hated Tama for making her say those things about that blonde! "He will be protected by the student that was taken over, Yuuri Shibuya, and his name is Wolfram." She finished, really wanting to do a little dance for remembering it all.

"All we need to open the box is him?" Takaoka asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes and they're all in the castle." She said.

"The students also there?" the man asked and Hikari nodded fast.

"Ok, thank you for telling me all those things Hikari-san, now you will have a soldier taking you to your room." Takaoka said ad Hikari looked at him confused. Room? Wasn't she going home?

"Umm, aren't I'm going home?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh, no. we still need you here Hikari-san." The man said with a smile that sent shivers down her spine. She really didn't like that smile right now.

She was about to say something when a soldier walked in and she saw the commander nod at him. The next thing she knew she had a cloth on her mouth with a really weird smell to it. She tried breaking the hold of the soldier on her but she felt dizzy and her eyes closed on their own. Something was not right and she didn't like it.

The last thing she thought was, that it was weird for him not to ask about the whereabouts of the other students, for they could have been in danger.

 **Was this one better?**

 **I wonder if you can see where it's going… I only see cool Yuuri/Maou act and I liiikkke it!**


	21. Love you

**So short! But I'm dead on my feet with my eyes almost close!**

 **I just needed to get this put and I need to get the other chapter out soon because it's in my head!**

 **Never work night! NEVER!**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuri was just talking with Belal when Akane burst into the room, a worried look on her face. "Akane?" Yuuri asked her, seeing her look around the room. Was she looking for something?

Akane looked at Yuuri when he said her name, "Yuuri I can't find Hikari anywhere." She said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Conrad asked, taking a step forward.

"I looked everywhere she could go without a guard seeing her but she wasn't there! The students told me she was with Tama but he was alone when I looked for her." Akane said, she now had tears from worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will find her." Yuuri said, then he looked at Conrad, "Can you go with some guards and look for her, ask Tama if he knows where she is." "Yes Yuuri I will do it now." Said Conrad and watched as Yuuri walked to Belal and told him they will talk later and waved to Sara, then walked fast to the door.

He needed to see Wolfram but just as he got to the door he remembered the one person that stayed quiet and knew too much for his own good. Yuuri looked back and straight to Murata eyes.

"Murata… do you know something?" Yuuri asked.

Murata looked at him, feeling not shown on his face as his eyes were hidden by the light reflected on his glasses. "About what Yuuri?" you could know by his voice what he really meant. He was asking if Yuuri wanted to know something about Hikari or Wolfram.

Yuuri glared at his friend, not liking the answers he was getting from his friend. "You know what." Yuuri said, his voice sounding strain.

Murata fixed his glasses and said, "No I don't Yuuri."

"Where is Hikari?" Yuuri asked, you could see the anger on his face.

"She got out." The sage said.

"O-out?" asked Akane, out? How did the she got out?!

Murata looked at her and smiled, "Yes, she ran out, probably to the portal. She may not look like it but she is smart but I'm pretty sure it was Tama that told her where that portal takes." He said.

"Why didn't you said it earlier?!" Yuuri asked, his voice hard as he walked up to Murata.

"No one asked, and as I said earlier to you, Yuuri, there are things you don't need to know… yet." Murata said and walked around Yuuri and to the door, but before he walked out he said "You should be with Wolfram."

Yuuri glared at him as he walked out and then looked at Conrad, "We are going to that portal in four hours, be ready with soldiers." He told him and then walked out. He needed to see Wolf.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Wolfram was in the bad, everything in his body hurt. He felt like he needed to be somewhere else. Like something was calling him to come to it and he wanted to go, oh so badly but he was also too weak from going.

He heard the door open but he didn't know who it was, he was too weak to open his eyes. He knew it was Yuuri when the person started talking. Only Yuuri voice was like that, so wimpy. Wolfram knew that if he wasn't so weak he would have laughed about that weak choice of a word.

He felt him touch his forehead with the palm of his hand and Wolfram could also feel his body being pulled to the coldness of the hand.

"Wolfram? You awake?" he heard Yuuri asked and he wanted to call him wimp for even asking that but all he got is a nod. This was as far as his body could do to be called a movement.

"I'm not going to be here tonight… I'm going to the portal. One of my classmate ran to there and we need to see that it all good and that she made it." Yuuri told Wolfram and all the blonde wanted to do is to scream for him to not go.

He really did want to just that but his body wasn't moving. He wanted to cry, to tell him not to go there. Something was wrong but he just lay there, unmoving as Yuuri kissed his forehead saying "I love you."

Shinou why did it sounded like a last goodbye? Why did it felt like he won't hear him say it again?

All he could do was lay there as his love left him alone in that cold room. Leaving him with that dreading feeling of horror.

 **I wonder… Will Yuuri get back to Wolfram or was in a bad decision to leave Wolfram alone?**

 **See you next time!**


	22. Ambush

**This time it's a long chapter! Yay!**

 **I wonder if someone even putted attention that Murata called Yuuri by his first name, making him angry…**

 **Kawaiiusagi2 started a really cool story! Her first one, so go look it up! I liked it~**

 **I wonder if you like where this story is going…**

 **Love Xxx**

Takaoka was just looking at the maps they got of this place, they couldn't read what was written but they still got the ways to go around this kingdom. He was looking for a way to get to the castle without being noticed when a soldier ran in, looking like he ran all the way to his office from the front fence.

"S-sir…" the man said, breathing hard.

"What is it soldier?" Takaoka asked, not looking up from the maps.

"The people of the kingdom are coming here!" he told the commander

At this the commander did look at the soldier and asked "People of this Kingdome?"

"Yes, the soldiers and we saw this student with them." Said the man and gave Takaoka a photo with a name written on it. "Shibuya Yuuri…" Takaoka read out loud, testing the name then remembering what the girl told him, "That's the student that became controlled by the king." He told his soldier and gave him back the photo, walking to the maps, he singled the soldier to come closer.

The soldier walked to his commander, "What path did they took?" Takaoka asked and the soldier showed him where they would be coming from. Takaoka looked at the map then told his soldier to get all ready, they were going out.

When the soldier walked out, closing the door Takaoka started thinking about how they would raid the castle. Yes, he was not going to meet the soldiers and the taken student, no, this was an opportunity to get the one he needed to open the box.

Takaoka turned on his communicator and spoked, "Oh, and we bring the girl." He then turned it off smirking to himself.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Yuuri was on Ao, on his way to the portal. He can't say that he wasn't nervous for not knowing how it will go down there. They could talk or they could attack and he really didn't want that, for he hated hurting and killing even more but if a war start he will stand in his position as the king, leading his man to a war he so wants to stop.

Thinking about it made him even more panicked, that was not good, he needs to calm down now!

"Yuuri." The voice snapped him out of it. He looked to his left to see Conrad looking at him worried.

"I'm good Conrad," Yuuri said with a smile "Just hoping that it will go down in the speaking path more than the attacking one."

"Yes I hope so too, but maybe you should think about something else?" Conrad asked him and Yuuri nodded at him, making Ao ride faster.

What else to think about? How Murata said his first name to make him angry or that Wolfram, the one he loves, is laying on his death bed right now? Yuuri really didn't have things to think about.

He just wanted to get there and back with Wolfram.

"Yuuri! We are here, but something is not right." Yuuri heard Conrad say as he rides next to him.

He and Conrad looked around and the brunette was right, something is wrong. Where are the soldiers? There should be soldiers and other people around but there are none. It's like the place was abandoned.

Yuuri didn't like that.

"OOOIIII! IS SOMEONE THERE?" Yuuri yelled at the fence, hoping that by yelling they won't get attack.

Yuuri waited but still nothing, he looked around at his soldiers and nodded, the sign for them to get in formation. They needed to be ready.

"Do you see someone yet?" Yuuri asked Conrad only to get a 'No' for an answer. "If someone sees something do not attack! Tell me first!" Yuuri said to his soldier, fearing they will want to protect him.

"Heika! I see someone on the tower!" one of the soldiers said after about five minutes of nothing. Yuuri looked up to said tower to see a man with a gun pointed at them.

"WAIT! WE DIDN'T CAME HERE TO ATTACK!" Yuuri yelled at the man, not wanting him to shoot.

"Don't worry he won't shoot without me telling him to." Yuuri turned around fast to see a young man standing, he was in a commander clothes.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked him with a glared fixed on the man.

"I'm the commander." Said the man and Yuuri glare harden.

"No you are not, now tell me what's going on here." Yuuri said, knowing that that man was not the commander. "I just told you who I'm." the man said with a glare of his own.

"Don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood for it right now." Yuuri told the man and walked forward and if he would look at it from the future, it was a bad idea.

Just as he took the first step, more man came out with guns in hand pointed at him and his soldiers. "Wait, we really only want to talk. A girl from earth came here I only want to know that she's ok." Yuuri told the man, no longer caring if he really was the commander or not.

"It's nice that you only want to talk," the man said with a smile "But we can't let you go." With that said, the earth soldiers took place in surrounding them.

Yuuri looked at the man with a death glare, they were not going to stop him from going back to Wolfram.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Wolfram was now sitting on his bed, glad that his body started listening to him once more. He was really thirsty and needed a shower really bad. Wolfram still didn't know if he could walk, let alone stand alone.

He took a deep breath and stood up, but he could feel his legs failing him and just as he embraced himself for the pain to come he felt strong arms around him, stopping him from falling down.

Wolfram smiled, thinking that Yuuri has come back and that this horrible feeling would go away. He looked up with that smile still in place, wanting to see Yuuri black like void eyes and warm smile.

Wolfram heart stopped when he saw who was holding him in place. It was not his Yuuri, that man was not someone he knew. His grey eyes were cold and that smirk held so much evil.

"N-no…" Wolfram manage to say, hearing his hoarse voice, a cause from not talking for so long. Wolfram started struggling in that man arms but his body was too weak.

"Are you sure that's him?" the man asked someone but Wolfram didn't even understand the man language.

"Yes that's him…" he heard a young girl voice and he knew that voice, it was Hikari! What was she doing? Wolfram tried looking in the direction he thought she was. He needed to tell her to call the guards.

The man started talking again and so did Hikari. He could hear her voice getting higher and then nothing. What were they talking about? Wolfram manage to lift his head to the left only to see Hikari on the floor.

The blonde gasped in the man arms and started struggling harder, he needed to get away from this man. "N-no… Let m-me go!" Wolfram said, voice cracking here and there.

Takaoka looked at the young man, or was it teen? in his arms. He was looking really weak. Was that really the king? He looked at the young girl on the floor. She wanted them to take the other students too but they couldn't now.

She tried yelling so they shut her up.

The blonde talked again, not that Takaoka could understand but it was probably a 'No, don't take me' saying.

He looked at the blonde and he had to say that even with looking sickly that blonde looked so beautiful, maybe after the box opened he would have some fun with him. Takaoka started smirking when he felt pain in his arm. He looked at the hand to see said blonde biting him.

Takaoka glared at him and punched him, making the blonde to let go and fall to the floor. He looked at the bite mark, "Tt he drew blood, that little slut." He said, looking at the Mazoku that was now trying to get up. He bent down and took Wolfram chin in his hand holding him in place and making him look at him.

"Listen you little shit, we are taking you and then I'm going to make you hurt. A lot." Takaoka said with gritted teeth. He only got a glare and a spit to the face, Wolfram didn't know what the man told him but he was taking no shit from that ugly human man.

Wolfram may be weak but he was a mazoku, a pure and proud mazoku.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

"Get out of my way." Yuuri said, anger in his voice.

"We can't do that, letting you go that is." The young man told him, a smirk on his face. Yuuri glared at him and asked, "Why is that?"

"We can't have you go back to the castle, we need something from there and you would only be in our way." That man said and Yuuri knew that he thought he could win if it came to a fight, and so he told him all.

"What do you need?" Yuuri asked him and the man smirked as he told him all. "We only need someone to open the box and don't worry we know which one we need, for that little girl that came to us, told us all."

At that moment Yuuri only saw red. They were going to take Wolfram, he then remembered what Murata told him _'You should be with Wolfram'_. Why is he always so stupid?

This time when Yuuri spoked his voice was the Maou voice, _"Get out of my way."_ The man laughed at that. "You already told us that and I'm sure I told you that we wouldn't."

The Maou wasn't going to waste another minute on that man, he lifted his hand to the sky and made it so that a storm would appear. He looked at the man expecting a shocked look on his face but instead he got a knowing look as the man lifted his own hand and brought it down.

The Maou didn't even had time to react when he felt a prick in his neck. He lifted a hand to touch the place and felt a dart stuck there. He got it out to look at it only to get a blurry sight of the dart, _"What is-_ that...?" the Maou started to ask only to turn into Yuuri in the end.

Feeling his body fall Yuuri could only think that Wolfram was in danger and he couldn't protect him.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

"You really are a little bitch eh?" Takaoka asked as he smirked and took hold of Wolfram blonde hair and pulled him out of the room, feeling him clinched into the hand that was holding his hair.

He could hear him trying to yell but he was too weak for that. his grip tightens on the locks of hair in his hand, a big smirk on his face.

He was going to be the strongest man alive.

 **No! Wolfram! Yuuri!**

 **What do you think? Next chap is for Yuuri and Maou so be ready!**


	23. The side that wins

**It's here!**

 **Ok so this is Yuuri and the Maou, please do read and tell me if I did it good ok? I want to know for the future!**

 **Hope you will like it!**

 **Love Xxx**

Yuuri was once again in those deep water but this time something was different. He could feel it, well, in him.

Yuuri look around and see that the deep, dark waters were crushing into the beautiful coral reef. Yuuri wanted to scream for it to stop but his voice wasn't heard in those waters. He watched as the fishes swam into the safety of the nothingness. Watched the dark see take over.

'Why? Why does it's happen?' Yuuri asks in his thoughts.

 _"Because the Dark side is winning in you."_ Yuuri heard the Maou say and looked around to try and see him.

 _"You can't see me Yuuri. I'm almost one of you."_ The Maou said and Yuuri stopped looking and frowned.

"Then why am I here again?" he asked. The Maou made it so that Yuuri was now closer to the dark see. _"This is your dark side, remember?"_ the Maou ask and Yuuri nod. He remembered everything that the Maou told him last time.

 _"it's going to consume you; with all the anger you have inside of you right now."_ The Maou told him and Yuuri looked at him confused. "Anger?" he asks and look at the dark sea.

 _"Yes, anger for what is happening to wolf."_ The Maou said and suddenly Yuuri was in the dark sea, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuuri asked, looking around to try and find any scorch of light, but not finding any. _"If you let it take over you, you will never be the same Yuuri."_ Maou told him and Yuuri just had to ask, "How will I change?"

 _"Anger and hate will take over you, making you cold hearted and evil. You will be controlled by hate and you will kill—"_ "I will never kill!" Yuuri yelled back at the Maou, anger taking over making the sea even darker then he was.

 _"It's a fate that is already written, one of many more fates. Now you only need to choose the right one for you."_ Maou told him and Yuuri glared at the nothingness.

"So you telling me, one of my fates it to be the thing I hate the most?! That I'm evil inside and all I need to do is to choose the wrong path?!" Yuuri yelled once again, he just couldn't make himself calm.

 _"I think I should show you."_ The Maou said and before Yuuri could tell him that, no, he didn't want to see the evil him, he already saw that scene.

 **Yuuri was on his throne, Wolfram next to him, face full of bruises. A subject was in front of him.**

 **"I'm sorry Heika. I couldn't pay, it's just too much that you ask from me, a low farmer…" the man said, he was on his knees, begging for the king not to kill him.**

 **Yuuri glared at the man and said man crowded back in fear.**

 **"I gave you more time then I should. You took my kindness and look what you did with it. I should have killed you a long time ago!" Yuuri yell at the end and stood up, rising his hand up. Outside you could hear thunder and everyone knew someone was going to get killed.**

 **"No! please I have a child I need to take care of! he is only four please!" the man begged his king, crying as he thought about his son, only four and already will have to live without someone to take care of him. The man knew his son will not survive.**

 **"Yuuri please stop this!" Wolfram yelled, a sad expression on his face as he got up and ran up to his husband. Yuuri looked down at Wolfram with an evil glint in his eyes, a glint that made Wolfram flinch a little, but he didn't want to see another man die.**

 **Yuuri turns around to look at Wolfram and the blonde took a step backwards, flinching with a painted expression on his face as Yuuri touched his cheek, oh so gentle only to take a fist of the blonde hair and pull Wolfram to him. Making the other to be face to face with his, forcing him to look at him.**

 **"You will never, ever, tell me what to do." Yuuri said with a low tone, making Wolfram look at him with terror in his eyes as Yuuri grip tighten.**

 **"Y-Yuuri-" "What did I say, love?" Yuuri asks almost like he was back to his old self and Wolfram wanted to cry at how he was manipulating him into thinking he was back again to being nice.**

 **"I-I'm s-s-so-sorry…" he said in the end and Yuuri smirked at that.**

 **"Good, you will show me how sorry you're in bed tonight." Yuuri told him and Wolfram eyes widen and he started to protest "N-no-please no, Yuuri! I-Ha!" but stopped when Yuuri grip tighten and the pain was strong in his scalp.**

 **Yuuri made it so that his mouth was near Wolfram ear and he bite hard and started rocking up to Wolf, "Then, would you like to do it now? Here?" he asks him and Wolfram start crying shaking his head "N-no!" he whimper and Yuuri let him go with a smirk.**

 **"Then I will see you tonight, my love." Yuuri said and look back at the crying man in the room.**

 **"As for you-" "Please my prince! Save my child!" the man interrupted the king, making said king face to turn into pure fury.**

 **"SHUT UP!" Yuuri yell and ran up to the man, sword in hand as he cut the man head clean off, he then looked at Wolfram who had a pure horror look and told him to go to his room.**

 **It was like what he just did was not horrible.**

 **It was normal.**

When the scene was over Yuuri was in tears for what he saw. Wolfram, his love was hurt, by him. How could he ever hurt Wolfram? "W-why?..." Yuuri asked in a breathed voice.

 _"This is one fate, there are more."_ Maou said and Yuuri now had the same look of pure fury as the one in the scene. "Why did you show me that? so that I know that one day I'm going to turn into that!?" Yuuri asked.

 _"you're not listening to me Yuuri, that is a possibility but there are more."_ The Maou said and Yuuri ask him "Then why did you showed me that? why not a good fate for me?"

 _"I wanted to show you the outcome if this side will win."_ Maou told him.

"Well you shouldn't have!" Yuuri yelled back and the Maou knew he needed to do something to calm Yuuri down and he knew exactly what to do. Yuuri who sensed it said "Don't even think about it!" but it was too late as another scene came before him, this time he knew this scene, the time he saved Wolfram for the box, the time he came in to his feelings.

 **Yuuri was now inside the box of fire, he got in after he heard that Wolfram was sucked in. he needed to find him, just the thought of losing him and that he could never have him back scared him to no end.**

 **When Murata told him that not one vessel came out of that box he wanted to cry out and yell at himself for not protecting Wolfram like the blonde did with him.**

 **Almost every time they were in trouble Wolfram was the one to save them, him. Even that one time that Yuuri tried to save him he got captured with him and then were saved by others.**

 **He hated thinking that he could never really help the one he loved. That was another thing, why he couldn't lose Wolfram. He was in love with him. After so many close times that he lost the blonde he just couldn't help but admit that he was in love with Wolfram.**

 **He knew that Wolfram was a tsundere so he didn't mind that he was called a wimp or was almost burned a few times… more then he liked but it was all worth it when Wolfram showed his sweet side.**

 **When he was painting, cooking, with the bearbees and with their daughter, Greta. He couldn't lose him. he waited for so many years, staying loyal and even when he tried so hard to hide it, Yuuri could still see the hurt and painted look on his face every time Yuuri looked at girls the way he wanted him to look at himself.**

 **Yuuri started yelling Wolfram name, looking for him in the darkness, that is until he got on a path of light and decided to try his luck and walk down it, calling for the one he loves.**

 **When he got to Wolfram, he was chained in so many chains holding him up and Yuuri wanted to get him out of here, to hug him and kiss him, oh how much he wanted to kiss him and tell him those three words.**

 **"Wolfram!" Yuuri yells at the blonde "Wake up!"**

 **Wolfram look up at him and Yuuri breath out in relief only to feel that something is wrong with Wolfram.**

 **"Wolf?" he asks and the blonde answers with** _ **"What is the key of another box is doing here?"**_

 **"What do you mean, Wolf?" Yuuri ask and Wolfram face is void of any emotion.**

 _ **"The key of the water box, what are you doing in the fire box?"**_ **Wolfram ask and Yuuri face if full of worry.**

 **"Wolfram what do you mean?" he asks and Wolfram looks at Yuuri asking,** _ **"Is that that vessel name? funny he looks just like him."**_

 **"Who are?" Yuuri asked with a serious face.**

 _ **"I'm the spirit of this box."**_ **Wolfram-no the spirit says and Yuuri glare at him.**

 **"Let Wolfram go!" Yuuri tell him and the spirit laugh.**

 _ **"I think I like this body. Looking so much like him is kind of ironic, looking like the man who sealed me away."**_ **The spirit said laughing and Yuuri glare harden.**

 **"Wolfram! I know you are there!" Yuuri yell and the spirit keep laughing.**

 _ **"He's gone boy."**_ **The spirit said but Yuuri keeps calling Wolfram name, hoping that the other will hear him and at the thing the spirit says next, he knows it's working.**

 _ **"How can it be?!"**_

 **"Wolfram wake up! Come back to me!" Yuuri yells and see the look of confusion on the blonde face.**

 **"W-who are you?" this time Yuuri knew that it was Wolfram who asked that.**

 **"What do you mean, who am I?" Yuuri ask and then opened his arms like he is ready to catch Wolfram as if he was falling.**

 **"I'm your fiancé!"**

 **At the moment the chains broke and Wolfram falls right into Yuuri open arms.**

 **"I finely catch you, Wolfram."**

When that scene is over Yuuri is more clam and the anger is no longer controlling him.

"Thank you for showing me this…" he tells the Maou but then he remembers Wolfram.

"Can you show me Wolfram now?" he asks and the Maou hesitate in showing him Wolfram now, but he knew better than keeping things from Yuuri.

 _"Yes."_

What Yuuri see next makes him fall into the darkness of the deep sea, letting it control himself.

 **So how was it?**

 **I think the next one will be about Wolfram of the earth and it's Maou… not sure!**

 **Well, see you next time!**


	24. Wants you

**Thank you! You don't know how much it means to me that you're here for me. I want you to know that what I wrote was not to make you write good reviews, I only wanted to talk and get it off of me, but you guys are awesome!**

 **I did it as good as I could for now! Hoping you will like it! Also I didn't get to thanks the one that are guests and I can't PM them!**

 **Then thank you all!**

 **Nooowwww…..**

 **Love Xxx**

Wolfram was drag into a metal carriage that he learned was called a car from Yuuri. At the remind of Yuuri Wolfram wanted to cry, hoping he was alright and unhurt. That man that took him was in here with him and Wolfram wanted to do nothing more than to glare at him.

He looks at him because, for now, that was the only thing he could do. He was too weak and the more they got closer to where they are driving to the more he felt the pull of whatever it was that was pulling him to come.

Also as they got closer his strength came back to him, feeling that he can sit alone and even glare at the man that took him.

"What are you glaring at?" the man asks in a warning voice, but Wolfram was not going to be scared from that. He didn't understand what the man was talking about but he knew it was a warning.

"This is really annoying that we can't communicate." Takaoka says and look at Wolfram up and down, making said boy shiver. Wolfram didn't like that look and he really wanted to be with Yuuri right now, to be in his arms and feel protected from this thing that was before him.

"Ata lo tezhe mize beshalom!" Takaoka heard the blonde say and looks at his face only to see the glare harden, making him angry, so he took hold of Wolfram hair once more and made him fall forward and to him.

He heard him gasp and yell something that he was almost sure was a 'let go'. He made it so that he was face to face and now Wolfram was showing him some good expression. One of fear and that made him want to see more, maybe some tears.

"You are so sexy right now…" Takaoka says and lick his lips, smirking at the scared blonde.

"Ma hima lo kii tamut!" Wolfram answer back and Takaoka slaps him on his right cheek and Wolfram face turned from the harsh slap.

"Shut it." Takaoka says and push the blonde back to his sit, making sure to be rough.

Wolfram glare but was now looking down at the floor, not wanting to be hurt again by this man. Not when he was this weak and knowing that man type, he wouldn't hesitant to hurt him, only getting pleasure from it.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Wolfram saw the man say something to some kind of device and a voice answered back. The man looks at him smiling, but that smile was with an evil glint that made Wolfram want to run away.

Who was he kidding he wished he was with Yuuri right from the first time he saw the man walking into his room. The man took hold of Wolfram arm. Making sure it was in a painful grip before pulling him out of the car.

Takaoka was sure to hurt the blonde boy, loving the expressions he was making. He was a sadist after all, that was why he entered the army. Why he was a commander.

Wolfram tries to struggle, but still being weak, he needs to lean on something and the only something was Takaoka. He hates himself for being so weak and he would have to punish himself for that when, not if, he will get out of it.

"Did you catch the other boy?" Takaoka asks and hold Wolfram close to his body, feeling him struggle a little.

"Yes, we got Shibuya Yuuri at our care." The soldier that came just in time for the question said and Wolfram head turns so fast that he gets a little dizzy. If there is one name he would always recognize, it would be Yuuri's.

"Good, take him to me." Takaoka says as he starts walking only to stop when the soldier answers, "We can't sir."

Takaoka turn to said soldier, dragging Wolfram with him. "And why is that?" he asks and glare at the man before him, making him to take a step back.

"the situation became… a little weird." He tells his commander.

"Weird? How?" "You should see yourself, sir." And at the nod from Takaoka the man starts walking the way that lead to Yuuri, Wolfram trying to struggle harder. He heard Yuuri name! he was sure that Yuuri was here, but where? He really wanted Yuuri.

Takaoka glare at him, making Wolfram stop in his struggles and to let the man drag him, for he really didn't want to get hurt, not now.

Takaoka dragged Wolfram with him, walking after his soldier to Yuuri. What could be so weird? The girl told him he was human and that this blonde took control of him, so he should be normal, that is if that boy didn't do anything weird other than the controlling part.

Takaoka looks at Wolfram and Wolfram look back, glaring. The man smirks and keep walking, making sure to hurt Wolfram arm as he drags him.

They got to where he could see a lot of this world soldiers all tied up. Wolfram saw the soldiers and his brother in them, "Conrart!" Wolfram says and Takaoka looks at him then back to the soldiers.

Conrad look up to see his little brother in the arms of a man. He tries to get up almost forgetting that he was tied to the pole, but he needed to get to his brother. He couldn't let it happen again. That feeling of knowing that Wolfram was in danger and not being able to help, the last time Yuuri was there to be stubborn and to save the blonde but now…

Now Yuuri was in some kind of state that even Conrad didn't know about. He saw Wolfram look at him and he saw fear and concern for him in the blonde eyes. He smiles back at him, reassuring him that he was ok and well.

Wolfram saw the small smile his brother sent his way to tell him he was good, but if the soldiers were here then so will Yuuri. Wolfram start looking around as much as he can with Takaoka pulling him closer.

"So where is he?" Takaoka asks and the soldier point to something and Takaoka can't believe his eyes.

Yuuri was in some kind of a black and white blob of light, the different lights moving in a round way and so making it look like a ball. They were circling a blob of water and inside was Yuuri, looking like he was sleeping in water.

"What is that?" Takaoka asks and the soldier next to him answer, "We don't know. It happened right after we knocked him out."

Takaoka glares at the... thing and then pull Wolfram so he was face to face with him, saying through gritting teeth, "What did you do?" he asks and the blonde looks at him confused, face full of hate and anger. That is Until Takaoka turn him to Yuuri. At that moment all that Wolfram could think was that Yuuri was here and probably hurt.

He didn't know what that thing he was inside is but he knew it was protecting his love. He couldn't stop himself, he yells for him, "YUURI!"

That yell earned him a slap and Conrad now tried to get up. He couldn't watch and so nothing as his brother getting hurt.

"Shut up! I don't know what you did to that kid but I don't care, after I still got some use in you." Takaoka says and Conrad looks at him shocked. He thinks that Wolfram did something to Yuuri? He had to say something, anything to keep that man away from Wolfram and so, he talked in Japanese. Showing that he could understand them.

"Stop! He didn't do anything!" he yells at Takaoka who looked back at him, "You can talk in Japanese?"

 **How was it? I saw that I use too much 'ed' and someone told me and they are right!**

 **So I'm trying, do tell me if I'm wrong!**

 **I used my language words and wrote them in English for what Wolfram is saying and Takaoka don't understand!**


	25. Let's talk

**I'm on a streak today! Two stories of KKM were updated now!**

 **Yay! I can't believe I'm done with this today! Sorry it took so much time! There were a couple of ideas but nothing looked right to me, you need to see my writing notebook! It so full right now because of it!**

 **I hope you like it and thank you for reading my story once again!**

 **I want to thank all the users that reads it and all the guests too! Thank you all very much, I'm having fun writing this story once again! And so is my other story~**

 **Go check out 'Too late' already got two chapters!**

 **Love Xxx**

Conrad glare at Takaoka who was now holding Wolfram close to his body, making sure that he had one hand around the blonde neck. "Answer me or this pretty little thing will be begging for air." The man says as he tightens his hold around Wolfram neck, making him struggle and claw at the man arm, eyes wide with fear as he fought for air.

"Wait!" Conrad yells, seeing his little brother body getting weaker by the moment.

"Now we are talking," Takaoka say as he releases some presser so that the younger could breathe but not get away from the man.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with Heika!" Conrad say and look worriedly at the blonde, who was now breathing hard due to being denied air moments before.

"Heika? What is that?" Takaoka asks and when Conrad didn't answer he took out a knife and put it to Wolfram throat, "I think I asked you something."

Conrad glare and grind his teeth, opening his mouth to talk when Wolfram yells, voice stronger than ever "Don't you tell him a thing!"

"Wolfram… I'm sorry but I have too." Conrad says and sees Wolfram tense up and chest going still, looking closer he could see the knife almost cutting his little brother throat. "Don't talk in languages that I can't understand, is that clear?" Takaoka asks and when he didn't get an answer he glare and in a much darker tone asks again, "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Conrad says back, glaring at the man and when Wolfram whimper his look turn into a worried some one. Was he hurt? "Good now tell me a little more about this world. That little pathetic girl didn't know much, so you tell me." Takaoka tell him and Conrad look one last time at Wolfram before looking at the man.

"Right now we are in Big Shimaron, but we came from Shin Makoku, blood pledge castle. Here there are mazoku and humans. Mazoku are more like demons in your world, some are strong enough to have powers and connection with the elements. We-" Conrad was about to continue when Takaoka stops him.

"Tell me about the stones." The man tells him and Conrad glares at him. He knew they got them and if he told that man what they really were he could use them against them.

"They're just stones, nothing more." Conrad tells him in the end, looking the man in the eyes, hoping he won't dig out the lie in his voice.

Takaoka glare at the half mazoku and sigh, turning that blonde to him and lifting his shirt from the back. Wolfram eyes widen and so are Conrad's. it was so fast that Conrad didn't even seen it, but he did see the blood that was sipping out of Wolfram back, seeing it tense as Wolfram tries not to cry out in pain.

"Stop!" Conrad yell and Takaoka look at him as if what he just did was nothing. The commander can feel the blonde clenching to him, making him smirk inside.

"Don't lie." Takaoka says only and Conrad look down defeated, "The stones are Houseki. They can be used against mazoku like us… they will drain our power, making us weak."

"Oh really?" Takaoka asks and he could already see how he could use it for a fight.

"Wolfram are you ok?" Conrad asks in their language only to be glared by Takaoka. The man moved Wolfram and the blonde whimpered, the slash on his back wasn't too deep but it did hurt and every movement made it throb in pain. "No wait- please stop moving him!" Conrad yells in concerned for his brother.

Takaoka looks at the boy in his arms, he looks so small and helpless that Takaoka wanted to hurt him, see him with tears on his face, hear him scream. Just the thought turned him on. Maybe after this is all over he would.

"Bevakasha taphsik… ze kohev li!" Wolfram say and Conrad can feel the anger sipping into his bones, making him cold inside, just like he once was. A time he didn't want to remember.

"I don't know what you just said but I will be hearing that voice a lot…" Takaoka says as he licks his lips with a madman look on his face.

"I want you to tell me about the box." Takaoka says still looking at the blonde in his arms, making Conrad gaze harden even more. He would never let this man touch the blonde ever again and he would personally kill that monster of a man.

"It's called Hellfire in Frozen Land. It has the power to bring back the dead and to control them, but to open the box you need the key." Conrad tells the man, knowing better then to defy the man. As long as he got the hold on Wolfram he can't do anything.

"And do tell me if that girl was right, that blonde is the key?" Takaoka asks and Conrad looks toward Yuuri, apologizing as much as he could for what he is about to say.

"Yes he is."

"At least one thing she said was right. That girl was weak and hysteric. Too much for me but you…" Takaoka says and take Wolfram chin in his hand, making the blonde look at him. Seeing the glare and frown on the boy face made him grin.

"You are more to my liking. But for now I would have to hold back, the government took the box back to earth and that is where me and you, my cute little prey are going.

Wolfram only glare at him as Conrad says "No!" he couldn't let that man take Wolfram to earth and to that box! He looks over to Yuuri, begging that the king would just open his eyes.

Conrad hear Takaoka say something but put no attention to it until the man says "I'll take a… _teste_ out of you for now..." and Conrad looks over seeing Wolfram, eyes wide and hands pushing as the man kissed him.

"Stop!" Conrad yells but the man put no attention as he deepens the kiss, taking advantage of Wolfram whimper. Wolfram eyes are still wide, now full with tears. Why was he so weak? he was a pure mazoku and a strong one as that, he is a soldier and the king fiancé.

He wanted it to be over, this was not Yuuri kissing him lovingly. That was a man that wanted to possess him as if he was a thing to keep, an animal. He pushed again the man harder thinking he didn't want that.

He wanted power to fight back, he wanted it so badly as he couldn't think about anything else but the pain of being kissed by another that he didn't feel his body getting warmer and the air getting dryer.

Takaoka took notice of it but didn't think much about it, that is until he started burning, ending the kiss he hissed in pain looking down to see that where the blonde hands were just pushing against him, burned.

"What the hell?" Takaoka asks as he sees the air move around the blonde as he was fire and so he pushed the boy away from him, but that didn't stopped Wolfram. He continued getting warmer, feeling the power inside of him growing fast.

He looks over to Conrad, face full of fear because he didn't know what was wrong with him, this was not his power that was rising inside, but something else.

"Wolf-" Conrad was about to say the blonde name when the other screamed from the heat that was coming from his core.

 **What did you think?**

 **This time Wolfram says—"Please Stop… It's hurts!" –just wanted you people to know hahaha.**


	26. Subconscious taking control

**Hey~ Sorry for the wait! I'm sick so it was kind of hard to write but I'm better now!**

 **I wonder how you see Takaoka... like an old fat man or a young man that is really hot but evil… yep.**

 **I don't really know what to say other then go read and leave it! Stop reading this! Ggyyyyaa!**

 **Usagi I did Updated after I saw what you wrote hahahaha**

 **Love Xxxx**

Takaoka look at the blonde that was screaming as fire was forming around him, looking like it was dancing around the blonde that by now stopped screaming at was looking like he was in some short of a daze.

At the moment that he saw the fire forming around the blonde he knew this is what that girl was talking about when she said they had powers. He needs to make sure that he wouldn't be able to use his fire against them, now he hopes that what she said about the stones was right.

He looks to the side to see a stunned soldier, also looking at the blonde not believing his own eyes. He walks to the soldier, making the other to look at him as he orders him "Go and bring the stones here!"

He watches as the soldier nods and starts running to where the stones are. By now the brunette his screaming the younger one name, "WOLFRAM!" trying to get out of his bounding, wanting to get to his younger brother.

Conrad wanted nothing but to get to his brother side and save him from the pain he was feeling, but what bound him didn't break and so he stayed with bloody wrists and a hoarse voice. His little brother was now looking like he was in a daze, no longer crying out in pain.

Searching Wolfram face to see if he was still in pain, but when his eyes fall on wolfram's he couldn't help but stare into them, seeing the void in them, as if there was no longer any light in his eyes.

He saw that Wolfram was looking at something, but he had the feeling he wasn't really looking. More likely to say, he had a feeling this was not Wolfram, well, he was not in control of his body.

"Wolfram?..." he asks as he watches the other lifting his arm, hand hanging as he moved it up, and now Conrad knew who the other was looking at.

Takaoka looks back to the blonde only to see him looking at him with his arm up and toward him. He wonders what the blonde was going to do, but he had the idea that he would try to use his power. Thinking that, he was ready to dodge an attack the other would send his way, only needing the time to wait for the soldier to come with the stone.

Wolfram lift his hand and the fire was now forming in a circle around his hand, making a beautiful ring of fire that was send right to Takaoka head, almost hitting him, if he didn't get out of the way just in time. Takaoka himself was smirking, loving the trill of being in a fight with someone strong.

"Let's see what you got, pretty boy." Takaoka says as he takes out his gun. Pointing in to Wolfram head, aiming he take shot, watching as the bullet fly straight to the other head only for the fire to turn into a shield and melt it.

"Wow... now this what I call hot." Takaoka says as he licks his lips and run toward the blonde, who was not ready for it as other jump on him, tackling him to the ground and smirking down at Wolfram, who face looked like he was void of emotions, not for the little shape of 'o' that his mouth did.

"Now I got yo-" "Let go." Takaoka heard Wolfram says as he stopes talking. He looks at the other still emotionless face, "What was that?" Takaoka asks, he just couldn't believe that he could understand what the blonde was saying.

Before he could ask again, he felt the other starting to burn, so he jumped off of him to not get burned, "I see that I really need the stones to take you down." The other man says.

Conrad was watching the two all this time, at first trying to get free to help Wolfram only to stop when he saw the way that Wolfram was fighting the other. It wasn't how he always fought and he had a feeling like something was wrong, like this wasn't his brother that was fighting.

Takaoka at one point of the fight took out a knife, trying to hit him only for it to melt too. What was Wolfram, or whoever was it that possess him, was trying to do? He was still watching them when he finely saw that Wolfram was moving in a direction as they fought.

"Wolfram... where are you going?" Conrad asks under his breath, trying to see where he was going and when he saw where, his eyes widen. No… it couldn't be that he is trying to get to him, right?

Wolfram kept walking like he was seeing nothing but him as Takaoka keeps shooting and dodging the fire that's coming his way. At the end Takaoka understood what the blonde was trying to do so he ran before him and shot to his head, "I won't let you get to him!" he yells but in a moment Wolfram is in front of him and a lion made of fire is heading his way, making sure he moved out of the other blonde to not get hit.

It was like Wolfram unleashed his pet out on Takaoka as he kept walking to the one he wanted to be with the most, as Takaoka 'played' with the lion.

Wolfram walk up to the water blob and put his hand to it, feeling it as if it was a wall. He then leans on it, forehead touching the water and hands on either side, looking as if they were ready to push any moment now.

"Wake up… Yuuri." Wolfram says in a clam voice full of love and want. he was going to say more when suddenly he felt weak, breathing becoming heavy as his legs gave up beneath him and he yelp as he falls to the ground.

He looks as his fire disappear and the weakness gets stronger, "Those really work!" he hears behind him and when he looks back he see Takaoka grinning down at him. Opening his mouth, nothing came out as he looks at the man with voided eyes.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." Takaoka says as he brings his hand down to make the blonde stand and to drug him, but before he can, Wolfram close his eyes and his body slumps to the hard ground.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Yuuri didn't remember where he was, but he didn't want to move. He didn't have the power to look around and see where he was and he surly didn't have the power to open his eyes. All he wanted to do was to sleep, even with that annoying voice telling him he shouldn't.

He was flouting in the darkness and he really wanted to stay there and sleep, because the light was too bright for him.

 _"You can't go to sleep Yuuri."_ The voice says and Yuuri wants to tell him to go away but he can't open his mouth to say it, being too tired to do so. _"You can't sleep here."_ And why couldn't he sleep here? It was dark and cold and really, it just put him to sleep.

 _"What about the outside world?"_ the voice asks, making Yuuri frown a little, but he still didn't move. He doesn't care about that world, full of pain and hatred, why would he want to go there when he can sleep forever?

He was just going to slip back to unconsciousness when he heard that voice. A sweet and warm voice that made him want to open his eyes, only to see who the voice belonged to. He could feel the warmth sipping into his bones, making him want to move again. He could also feel it warm his skin, making him smile as he felt light beginning to shine on him.

 _ **"Wake up… Yuuri."**_

He opens he eyes.

 **So… was it good? My head hurts right now hahahha….**

 **I wonder if Wolfram alright.**


	27. awaken

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! TT^TT**

 **My computer died on me and I'M SO HAPPY that I save everything on a hard disc so that my stories are all good but I was almost a weak without it!**

 **I need to read all the stories I couldn't and and and Speak to people!**

 **Ok… I need to breath! So yep… here it is!**

 **Yuuri is awake but… OMG!**

 **Love Xxxx**

Conrad look around him, glaring at the soldiers surrounding him and Yuuri. Now some of his own soldiers woke up and were trying to get out of the bounding only to end like Conrad did. The earth soldiers had their weapons ready to fire, in case something will happen.

Conrad looks at Yuuri once again; he hasn't woken up since Wolfram was taken to earth by Takaoka. Conrad felt so useless at that moment that his brother was taken, for all he could do was watch and scream the blonde name. seeing his brother taken as he couldn't help him will forever scar him.

Conrad, now out of his thoughts, see that every earth soldier is now pointing their weapon to one spot. Looking to said spot he sees Yuuri, eyes open and looking around. Conrad was about to call his king name only to stop. He felt an emotion he never thought he could feel this strongly. He felt fear, not for Yuuri but from him. He feared Yuuri.

Yuuri eyes turns to him and he could feel every muscle in his body contracts and himself trying to push back, away from those eyes. He didn't know why he was acting like that, after all it was only Yuuri, right? But no, those eyes were not of Yuuri, but not the Maou's too.

"Yuuri?" he asks, but the other is already looking back at the earth soldiers, something dark going through his eyes, like a glint of something evil. That's all Conrad gets to see before Yuuri lifts his arm and a water dragon is sent at the soldiers, who in return starts shooting, but none of the bullets hit him.

Conrad watched in horror as the dragon cut in half some of the earth soldiers, killing them. Conrad couldn't believe his eyes, or what that was happening before him as blood spilled into a once green ground.

"RUN!"

"WE CAN'T WIN!"

"MONSTER!"

There were screams all around as Yuuri got out of the blob of water, showing that even though he was in it, he was not wet. Something look different in him as he walks to one of the soldiers that the dragon catch.

"Where is he?" Yuuri asks, voice low and emitting only darkness, something that Conrad never thought that he would feel from Yuuri.

"W-who?" the soldier asks, fear coting his voice and a yelp escape him when Yuuri get closer to him, eyes watching the soldier every move as he takes the man sword. "Are you scared?" Yuuri asks, voice sounding warm but his eyes were kept cold.

The soldier nods for yes as tears fall down his face and the warm sound of the other voice makes him sob in more fear than before. "Good." Was Yuuri only answer before he slashes the throat of the man before him, making the others cry out.

Yuuri looks at the one next to the now dead man, "Where is he?" he asks, playing with the bloody sword.

"We don't know!" the man cry out and this time the emotion that crossed Yuuri face was of anger as he plunged the sword into the man chest, hearing him cry out and try to breath as his lungs gave up on him, making him chock.

Yuuri was about to go to the next one when Conrad found the courage to yell, "Yuuri STOP!"

Yuuri looks back to him and all of Conrad courage go away once again, "Conrad." Yuuri says as if he just saw that he was there.

"H-Heika, please stop this." Conrad say as he tries to find the Yuuri he knows in what he sees before him.

"Why should I?" Yuuri asks as he signal the water dragon to crush the man he had in his hold, hearing the man scream as he was crushed to death, it was like it was only bothering Conrad and the soldiers on their side but with Yuuri… it was like he didn't even hear the fear and pain in those screams.

"This is wrong Yuuri and you know it!" Conrad yells, once again trying to get out of his bounding. "I don't think I do." Yuuri says as the last man was drawn to death as Yuuri only watched. Conrad couldn't look anymore as he closed his eyes only to open them and see Yuuri black ones looking back at him.

"Next time, Conrad," Yuuri says dangerously "I will kill you if you be in my way."

After releasing everyone Yuuri looks to Conrad and says "Let's go back, we need to plan our trip to earth and I need a word with our dear sage."

Conrad nods out of fear, not wanting Yuuri to go savage once more. Getting on a horse, Yuuri walks to Ao, who tries to get away from Yuuri, only to be stopped but Yuuri mounting her. Yuuri looks to Conrad and nods, then he starts riding as fast as he could, making Ao go to her limits.

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

Getting to Big Shimaron castle, Yuuri walks in to see Murata walking, only to stop when he sees they're return. "I see that You are b-" Murata starts only to stop when he felt his back hitting the wall and his throat being crushed, slowly.

"Please do tell me what's going on in your pretty little head sage." Yuuri says as he takes some of the pressure off the other throat. "I see that you woke up on the wrong side today." Murata says only to be chocked again.

"SAGE!" Conrad yells and Yuuri looks back with a glare. "What did I tell you?" Yuuri says releasing Murata in favor of walking toward Conrad who walks back as he sees two water dragons appear next to the king.

"Wait I will tell you!" Murata says to stop the king from hurting one of his friends. Yuuri looks back at his friend and nods, walking back to him and making the dragons vanish into water.

"Start talking." Yuuri says and Murata nods, making sure to look at Conrad as if telling him to stay away. "I can't tell you all-" Murata starts but once again stopped by the pressure of a hand around his throat. Yuuri glares at him darkly as Murata eyes widen and he lifts his hands as if saying 'surrender'.

"I don't know it all! I only know from things that happened in the past and I'll tell you what I know." Murata says, now serious. "Tell me what's going on here sage." Yuuri says, hand still on Murata throat.

"Your power is out of control, you and the Maou are merging and you'll need to choose who you really are, Yuuri." Murata says as Yuuri face harden "Don't call me that sage." He tells Murata.

"Then how should I call you? Heika? Is that what you want?" Murata asks and Yuuri doesn't answer for some time till he finely says "Tell me all now."

"You are getting out of control and so when we passed to this world with our class, you made it so that the portal will stay open through the ruin here. The earth government found it out and came to this world to see it, but by taking Wolfram box they made him feel like he needed to go to it since Shinou can't keep its power in check.

"it made him go sick and with the need to go to where the box was but that man got to us first, set us a trap and so he got Wolfram. I think it was Hikari that told that man about Wolfram connection to the box, but she can't do it alone so Tama must have helped her.

"I want to ask one thing; do you wish to save Wolfram or use him?" Murata asks at the end as he looks Yuuri in the eyes. He saw how cold looking they were. Yuuri looks back only to turn and walk to look for Hikari and Tama.

Conrad was about to walk after him when Murata stops him. "This is not our fight."

"What do you mean?" Conrad asks.

"This is Yuuri fight." Murata answer him and Conrad frown "Then we can at least help him."

Murata shakes his head, "That's not our role here, that Wolfram's role."

 **HHHHAAAAA! YUURI!**

 **How was it? Can you tell me what you want to see in the next chapter?**

 **Would it be seeing Yuuri with Hikari and Tama and then going to earth or see how our Wolfram is doing?**


	28. Important

**Hey guys I need to tell you something important so please read this.**

 **I'm in my first weeks of training in the army. Here when we turn 18 we have to go to serve the army for 2-3 years and I just started two weeks ago…**

 **I wanted you to know that it's so hard for me right now, being away from you guys and being unable to write or read—only got one hour for myself a day after all. I just got home for one day so I only got to write this.**

 **I have to tell you that I'm scared to be send into the dangerous parts here… I'm not like Wolfram form KKM or Nagisa and Karma and so on... I'm not a warrior yet, but I'm becoming one.**

 **I'm right now learning how to use a rifle and a gun. I'm learning how to fight and far now I'm one of the best in my training program. I'm going now… need to be back on the roads for 10 hours' drive with 3 different buses to get back there.**

 **I will see you in 3 weeks' top! I promise you that and please promise to have my back ok?**

 **See you and love you all!**

 **Love Xxxx**

 **GeminiGenim.**


	29. The real Yuuri

Hey I'm back… kinda. Look I'm still in training till the 11 of May but I got good news~ I got into the Navy which here count as a good thing! The navy is very important to us and I now have two really cute uniforms hahahah.

Still can't believe that I'm in!

So anyhow it took me some time but here you go~ I finished it with the time I didn't have hahahaha.

Love Xxxx

Yuuri was walking down the halls, looking for the two people who were responsible to Wolfram being taken. He could still remember Murata question, it was like an echo in his mind, but to say the truth he couldn't really give an answer.

His mind was going back and forth in his head, like he was himself but at times he wasn't, he couldn't remember getting out of his mind and even getting here. It was like he was back when they were at the end of the talk, leaving a big hole in his memory.

He got into a room and saw his class, watching as his teacher Akane run up to him with a worried look as she hugs him tightly. "You're okay! I was so scared that you wouldn't come back!" she says in a whisper, knowing that he didn't want the rest to know what was going on.

"Of course I'm fine, Akane. Now I need to know where Hikari and Tama." Yuuri says in a monotone voice, his stare cold and void on emotion.

Akane take a step back, looking at Yuuri confused, not remembering ever seeing her student like that. "I don't know where Hikari is but I know that Tama is in the medical room. He hasn't been feeling well." She tells him and he nods at her, looking one last time at his class before walking out.

"Akane-sensei I'm really scared." One of the girls says as she hugs herself, tears in her eyes. Looking at her she knew she didn't have time to worry about Yuuri, she got a whole class on her hand. "It's ok, we will get home soon." She tells her student hugging her tight.

"Miss Akane." She hears from behind her and when she turns she sees Conrad looking at her with a mix of worry and sadness writing on his face. "What is it Conrad?" Akane asks as she let go of her student, giving her to another girl.

"Will you come with me?" he asks and she nods looking to the other teacher, Haru that was with the boys. "Haru-san please take care of them, I will be back shortly." She tells him and at his nods she walks out of the room with Conrad.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Akane asks.

"We are going to earth shortly to find my brother and we will take you with us." He tells her and Akane looks at him confused. "You brother… you mean Wolfram?" Akane asks and Conrad nods at her, not saying another word as they kept walking down the hall.

"Why is Wolfram on earth?" she asks and she could see that Conrad in thinking if to tell her or not.

"He has been kidnapped, we have to get him before something bad will happen." Conrad tells her, in the end thinking there was nothing to hide.

"Kidnap? By who?!" she asks, her voice now full of worry and a little shock.

"By someone from your military that wants power to himself." Conrad tells her and at the tone he had used she knew that he didn't want to talk about it more than he was needed to explain to her.

Akane was going to say something, her mouth already opens when they both heard a scream of pure rage. "WHERE IS HE?!" she knew that voice, it was Yuuri's but he never yelled like that. She felt a shiver goes down her body.

She could see Yuuri walking down the hall, an aura was around him, one of evil and it scared her to think that that's was one of her students. "Y-Yuuri?" she couldn't stop the shatter, feeling her body tremble from fear, what was wrong with her? It was only Yuuri, right?

When he got closer to them she saw that he was looking at her with a glare, making her take a step back, hearing her mind screaming at her to run away.

One moment she was looking at Yuuri, glare fixed at her and then the other she was looking at Conrad back. "Conrad?" she asks in a whisper. "Just stay behind me." Conrad tells her and she nods, even though he can't see her she has a feeling he knew.

"Step away, Conrad." Yuuri says, voice full of rage.

"No Heika, I will not. She did nothing wrong." Conrad tells him.

"She gave me falls information." Yuuri tells him, now glaring at him.

"Akane wouldn't do it and You know it Yuuri." At his name, Yuuri glare harden. "Don't call me that Conrad." He says when Haru runs up to them yelling something.

"Hikari is back!" the teacher yells just as Conrad says, "Yuuri, don't-" but he has no time to finish as the younger male is past them both and in the direction that Haru came from.

"Shit!" Conrad says as he starts running after Yuuri, making both teacher look at them worryingly. Haru was going to ask Akane what was going on when they heard a scream, making them both run to the room where the whole class were, only to see something they never wanted to.

Yuuri was holding Hikari in one of his water dragons as the other held the class away. She was drawing, you could tell by how she held her throat and air bubbles came from her open mouth, eyes close.

"Yuuri stop!" Conrad yells, trying to get closer to the drowning girl before him, but another water dragon stopped him, making him take a step back. Yuuri rise his hand and the water around Hikari head goes down, letting her breath.

"I won't ask again, where is Tama?" Yuuri asks, glaring as hard as he could at the girl.

"I don't kno-HA!" Hikari yells in pain as the dragon tighten around her, making her cry harder than before. "Don't you lie to me." Yuuri says in a void voice, not caring that she's begging for her life.

"Please Yuuri… I didn't mean to-KYYA!" she tries to talk but stops to scream in pain as she feels on of her legs broke. "YUURI STOP!" Akane scream at him, not wanting to see the girl in anymore pain.

"It won't help." Akane almost jump as a voice came from behind her, turning around she saw Murata fixing his glasses.

"We have to stop him!" Akane says, tears in her eyes.

Murata nods at her, knowing that this needed to stop before he kills Hikari. "I will try my best." He tells her as he starts walking in Yuuri direction only to be stopped by a hand, looking back to see Akane is holding him back.

"Don't…. he will kill you!" Akane says, now tears going down her cheeks.

"He won't… he can't." Murata says as he gets out of her hold and keep walking to Yuuri. When he gets in hearing distance with his friend, Murata starts talking "Is that really how you want to be Yuuri?"

Yuuri ignore him but Murata knows that he can get to him, he just hopes it would be on time to save Hikari. "Tell me, is that what you want? You want to kill everyone in your way?" Murata asks and he ca see Yuuri flinch a little, but the he is back and glaring at Murata.

"I will destroy everyone that's in my way." Yuuri tells him.

"Really now? So if I was in your way, would you kill me?" Murata asks, and Yuuri looks like he is having an inside war.

"Y-yes." Yuuri says and Murata thinks it's good that he shattered. That's means that he is not sure anymore.

"If Wolfram was in your way, would you kill him?" Murata asks and Yuuri immediately answer with an angry "No!"

"And why is that? He is in your way." Murata says, not shoeing any emotion.

"I would never kill him!" Yuuri says and Murata just asks "Why?"

"Because…" "Because what Yuuri?" Murata asks, not letting Yuuri run away from it.

"Because I love him."

 **BamBanBamBanBamBan**

He gasps as he wakes up in a white room, body hot and sweaty as he looks around hazily. The sheets around his body felt so cold to his really hot body but right now that wasn't as important as the one question that was going through his mind over and over again.

Where was he?


End file.
